Sothe Saga: The Power Of Wii
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: After insulting the pants off of Nintendo's new console name, Sothe is pursued by Wii supporters of the Fire Emblem universe, which inexplicibly include the forces of darkness. Yes, it has a plot.
1. On The Run Again

"I told you guys, already! The Sothe Debate Forum is done already, so lay off me!" a familiar green haired thief shouted behind him.

Sothe's had it rough. Ever since speaking out against the name of the Nintendo Wii in his recently held forum, supporters from all across the Fire Emblem Universe have been ruthlessly hunting him down. Whether it be Paladins, Swordmasters, Wyvern Riders, or even Bishops, none spared their efforts in hunting him down.

Unfortunately for him, his recent evasion record attracted the attention of arguably one of the most threatening forces in existence. A mystical energy enveloped his shadow and effectively bound his body in paralysis.

"Ah, darn it! I... can't... move!"

"Ohohohohohohohoh! I have you now, my blaspheming little pet! Tremble in despair!" an ominously girlish voice announced.

"N-n-no... impossible... it... can't be! I gotta get out... but I can't... get... FREE!" Sothe shouted in a sudden panic.

"You're not getting away from me, Little Sothey!" the voice cried out.

As the figure approached closer, her form became perfectly clear. She was garbed in the dark violet gown and shining tiara of an evil queen. Even more apparent was the big violet eyes and pink hair of her face that was complete with a malicious smile.

"For insulting the name of Wii, Serra, Queen of Darkness shall dispose of you at once!" she proclaimed.

"Ahhh... Serra of St. Elimine... I knew it was you, but... since when were you a master of Dark Magic! I thought you were a Cleric!"

"Yeah, yeah... be a cleric was okay, but Bishop-hood was awesome! Unfortunately, Light Magic started bore me, and naturally, my lust for power grew since Hector wouldn't grant me any more servants, so here I am, wielding both Light and Darkness with relative ease!" she exclaimed. "But enough of this foolishness. Minions, attend me!"

Two horseman proudly rode up by Queen Serra' side. One was a man with a pink afro and wore orange armor and a goofy grin on his face. The other was an old goat of a man with white hair and purple armor.

"Marcus! Mackalov! Slay that cute little infidel!" Queen Serra ordered.

Both men saluted silently, then rushed their horses out to meet the helpless green thief.

"Ahh... crap! I don't wanna go out like this! I want to live long enough and hopefully join the sequel as a focal character! Uh...gah!" Sothe tried to move himself free, but it was no use.

The two unpopular cavaliers continued charging outward as Sothe remained stiff. Then, both men raised their silver swords in the air.

Sothe could only close his eyes and await his fate, until a brilliant light shone from behind him, allowing him to move once more and narrowly escaped his terrible fate.

"Sothe, my son! Please allow me to hold them off and flee from this accursed place!" A man's voice cried out.

"Renault! What the --- I'm not your son! Why are you here? Why did you save me?" Sothe asked

"That was a figure of speech" Renault sighed. "Anyway, I could care less of what the next Nintendo Console is called, but my personal battle against Queen Serra is of a Sacred Duty. You see, upon searching for ways to master a more potent offensive magic, she has stumbled upon a way to absorb the magic of the Former Dark Master Nergal! The power she absorbed changed and corrupted her mind and soul, and now she runs amok with campaigns hunting down Wii Nay-sayers!"

Sothe looked at him in confusion. "Really? "Changed and corrupt" you say? But Serra's still the same sadistic nutcase that she's always been! She just has Dark Magic to harass everyone with!"

Renault glared at the thief blankly. "Oh... well then, never mind that part! Just run away, child!" he yelled.

"Fine, fine... just, uh... well, take care of yourself, then!" Sothe shouted as he ran further away.

"Envoys of the darkness, I shall not let you pass!" Renault proclaimed as he raised his rod in the air, ready to smite the minion horsemen with his magic of light.

Unfortunately, his pathetic stats could not protect him against the incoming knights as they struck him down with their shining swords.

Sothe sighed as he continued to flee from his relentless pursuers. "Figures that would happen. No wonder everybody says he's useless!"


	2. wOOT!

**Chapter 2**

After some time of pursuit, Mackalov and Marcus somehow lost sight of Sothe, thanks to the short-lived intervention of a certain Bishop.

"Aww... this wasn't supposed to happen! We're the guys on horseback, and that thief is only traveling on his feet, for crying out loud! How are we supposed to be to explain this to Queen Serra?" Mackalov explained.

"We don't... we simply continue with our duty" Marcus responded.

Mackalov shrugged silently, then proceeded to move forward.

The horses trotted a few feet forward before Mackalov opened his mouth again.

"I suppose I do owe that peculiar broad much. She DID eliminate the whole lot of my debts by threatening to destroy the collectors with her powers of darkness and everything. She even upped my power a bit by giving me that Paladin promotion when few would even give me that opportunity because they already had Oscar or Astrid well raised. I guess I can understand why people would prefer a friendly sociopath like Oscar on their side, but Astrid? Come on, her English name is a joke, she's a frikin' useless Bow Knight and she starts out on level 1! Who cares if she raises levels ridiculously fast and can grow to be an uber-powerful Paladin that can crush people with a deadly and accurate axe swing of people gave her that secondary weapon choice? We all know it's the "Jeigan" archetypes the truly rule, not the "Est" ones! I mean, take Marcus here, for instance! Sure, people despise he hogs experience from the lower-level units, gradually grows into a craptastic unit of mediocrity, and if used WAAY to often, will reduce the rest of the force into something even more craptastic, but he's strong in the beginning! And early strength is all that matters, right old goat?"

The aged Paladin glared at Mackalov like he was about to sock him into the face, but preffered to reamin cooperative for the sake of their sacred mission.

Unfortunately for him, Mackalov went on with his blathering."Yeah, glad to see my fellow man take a complement! Of course, out of ALL cavaliers in Fire Embelm history, I would have to be the best! Who cares about Kain and Abel? Noah can have Fir or Fil or whatever for all I care, but he still sucks! Percival may LOOK badass with his dark armor and horse, but he's just a wannabe! And Sain? Phaw! That failure for a lady killer can't even compare to me! Who can resist my... handsome visage?"

Again, Marcus wasn't in the mood to talk and continued forward.

"Say, Marcus, my friend. If Queen Serra is from the FE game where you're younger, than come you have whitening hair and purple armor? Sure, Queen Serra's all-powerful and can probably find a way to make herself immortal, but wouldn't she find the YOUNGER you more useful? Because I hear you just plain suck REALLY bad in your current incarnation!"

At this point, Marcus couldn't take it anymore. He was about to draw his silver sword and do in his partner until a lightening-quick flash pierced through his armor and slew both him and his horse.

"I suppose I should never question Queen Serra's decisions on these kind of things, but ya know, I still think calling out the aged version of a soldier to do her duty his a bit... flawed. Whatever. I still think it's amusing that you're pretty much like some Phaerian Royal Treasure handed down from generation to generation since Marques Elbert's time. How long do you think you'll live to --- Marcus? Hey, Marcus? Why is there a thick long line of blood running through you and your horse? Is this... one of those pranks they play on the newbies? Marcus! Marcus! You can stop now! This isn't funny! Y-y-you're starting to creep me out now! Seriously! Get up! Ma--"

But before he got off his last sentence, another silver streak slashed through his body and horse as well, felling him in one stroke.

After the last big thud that Mackalov will ever make, the elusive killing figure finally revealed himself as well.

She wore long, white traveling robe resembling the clothing of a Sacaen Tribe. She also had long, black hair flowing from her beautiful face. Her eyes too a glance at the two foes she recently downed before she raised her head just in time to see the approaching Queen Serra.

"Marcus! Mackalov! What was that? I demand that you answer me immediately!" she cried from a good distance, but to no avail.

"Marcus! Mackalov! Fine, if you cannot cry back to the call of your mistress, then attend me! Come back with your news!" she cried, but the corpses still couldn't answer back.

"GAAAH! DON'T MAKE ME SMITE YOU!" she yelled as she made a mad dash towards the two the dead bodies of her former servant.

After finally making the distance to her fallen warriors, she carefully surveyed the area and realized their current "condition". Before she could go on a rant on how useless they are, and whine about her poor situation, she spotted the collected, sexy sword master before her.

"Karla! I wasn't expecting YOU of all people to rebel against me! But... but why? As someone who was ruthlessly underpowered by our creators, I thought at least YOU would join my cause!" she cried.

Karla remained silent. She wasn't exactly sure where her beloved brother's loyalties lied in this conflict, but she somehow sensed that Queen Serra's intentions weren't so noble. Still, sensing the dark power emitting from her sadist soul, Karla felt that trying to assassinate the dark one would only result in her own demise. She turned her back and was about to slip into the shadows to make her escape.

"W-wait! Karla! I... I know this appears to be an act of treason at first, but I can look past this! Marcus and Mackalov were useless, anyway! And you just proved that to me with your clearly superior skill! Marcus was an aged billy-goat who would ultimately amount to nothing, anyway. And Mackalov? Well, he's a disturbing freak with no fashion sense! I mean, seriously! Who would style their hair in a pink afro nowadays? That's just... wrong! But you, Karal! You're a fellow woman, you're strong, you're smart, and you're beautiful! You even got the fashion sense to flaunt the kind of style that my evil army requires! Don't give up the power and fortune I can offer you! Please don't make me kill you!" Queen Serra desperately pleaded.

The sleek Sword Princess turned to face the diabolical dictator with narrowed eyes. "You intend to send me after Sothe, right?" she asked.

"Well, of course you can have that honor!" Queen Serra grinned. "That little fool blasphemed against the wondrous name of the Wii, therefore he MUST be punished. But relax. Cute as he is, I'm sure a scrawny little punk is no match to someone of your caliber!"

Immediately after her last bit of dialogue, Queen Serra felt a sharp gash of pain across her cheek.

"That little thief... is searching for someone dear to him. So he is a kindred spirit. I will not allow you or any of your followers to lay a hand on him" she unexpectedly threatened.

In outrage, Queen Serra extended her left arm to aim at Karla, while her right hand was busy healing her bleeding cheek. "Why you... how DARE you scratch my beautiful face! Such blasphemy! Now suffer!"

But before she could complete summoning the powers of darkness, Karla disappeared. On the other hand, she managed to heal the wound inflicted on her without leaving a scar.

"Hmph, upstart sword girl! I know... she's just jealous of my omnipotent might and beauty! Well, I can always take care of her later! For now, I must continue the hunt for my darling Sothe! I have still have plenty of servants left that are actually useful!" she grinned with evil intent.

She then took some time to think about which one of her wide array of minions would best serve her at the moment. One name quickly came to her.

"Yes, he's... PERFECT!" she exclaimed.

She then started up a summoning circle. The air around her crackled with malignant energy as she chanted her summoning spell. In the midst of the ceremony, the silhouette of a wyvern appeared. After it was finally finished, a black wyvern let out a ferocious roar. Smoothly, the demented queen walked up the Wyvern's back like a set of stairs.

"Captain Haar, my dear follower. I command that your wyvern take flight so that we may survey the skies for our delinquent green boy" she requested.

To her dismay, Queen Serra had just woken up the sleepy Captain Haar from one of his many infamous naps. "Mmm.. hmmm... wh-what? Oh, Queen Serra! S-sure... yeah, whatever" he muttered. In a matter of seconds, the black wyvern soared brilliantly into the sky, casting an ominous shadow below it.

"Just you wait, my little Sothey, I'll have you yet! Ohohohohohohohohoho!"

_Author's Note: Of course I still don't own the rights to Fire Emblem, and I probably never will, even if I DO make it into the video game industry. Anyway, yes, there is a plot to this story! Not an excuse to argue about whether or not the "Wii" is a great name. Please review the story, and don't ask about my opinion on this matter. I'll just say that I don't necessarily agree with everything Sothe says. And yes, Serra IS evil. Matthew's right. She truly does serve dark gods. It was probably Serra's idea that the creators make a nonsensical support pair ending between them, just to make poor Matthew suffer. As a final note, Yay Karla! _


	3. Much Ado About Valter

**Chapter 3**

Poor Sothe was starting to run out of steam. While he managed to escape the clutches of Evil Queen Serra and gained quite a distance ahead of her, he had just made his way through a swarm of generic lance-wielding soldiers, and more of them are still on his tail, not to mention Queen Serra himself. Luckily, he spotted relief in the form a health-restoring gate. He then made a run for it. Unfortunately for him, a squad of wyvern riders just happened to be close enough to intercept him. The malicious group, let by a disturbingly grim prescence, "conveniently" parked right infront of the gate.

"Poor, poor little man. Thought you could escape our new order so easily, huh? Well, that is impossible, for you see, you never stood a chance with Valter the Moonstone on your tail!" The greenish, messy long-haired commander grinned.

"Valter! I thought you were killed off in the Sacred Stones! Oh, crap! Did Serra bring you back to life? Does that mean she could sick Ashnard on me, too?" Sothe panicked.

"Relax, boy. You need only to contend with me to face your end. Besides, would someone as psychotically awesome as me actually go out with the lameass death quote I was given in FE8? Not a chance," he insisted.

Sothe gulped. There was just no way could a thief with a simple knife stand up against about a dozen of Wyvern riders all by himself.

"Crap! If only I was allowed to wield one of those Killing Edge thingies, then at least I'd have a CHANCE at getting out alive! So much for that!" he cried in his head.

Not wanting to go out like a whimp, Sothe whipped out his knife like the badass everyone knew he was and charged straight at Valter the Moonstone.

Happy to oblige, Valter raised his mighty lance and was about to turn the green thief into part of a shish kabob until...

BOOM!

An exploding Elffire spell forced Valter's Wyvern to leap back, and the others to scatter.

One by one, the Wyverns were being eliminated by well-aimed Elffire attacks until only Valter himself remained.

Sothe quickly looked behind him to see two figures on a beautiful stallion.

"Erk! Priscilla! Oh, I'm GLAD to see someone friendly USEFUL for a change!" he cried.

Priscilla's trusted steed rushed to Sothe's aid, while Erk extended his hand.

"Quick, hop on!" Erk cried.

"But... but isn't the "rescue" option only allow two-at-a-time for a horse?" Sothe asked.

"Just get on!" the slightly agitated mage shouted again

Sothe shrugged, then took his hand mounted the horse. The three of them were carried off to safety, away from the mad Wyvern Knight.

"So you decided to go against Queen Serra's too, huh? What a relief! Considering the pair ending possibility you had with her, I almost thought for sure you'd be on HER side" Sothe admited.

Erk sighed. "I don't know WHAT the heck creators were thinking when they intended to pair me up with... with that crazy girl. But as you can see, Priscilla and I are the couple here."

Priscilla smiled. "And I'm glad, too! Erk's been nothing but a gentleman to me since we've been on the run together!"

Sothe observed the happy couple together. "Well, if Erk can actually tolerate Priscilla's without getting all angsty on her, I GUESS they're a good couple," he thought to himself. "At least Erk isn't a basket case of cynicism like Soren is. Oh crap... if the Soren fangirls are reading this, they'll be coming after me too! Just what I need... more enemies"

Frustrated by his recent loss, yet thrilled by the new challenge presented to him, Valter chased after his prey at top speed.

"Priscilla, go on ahead, I'll take care of this!" Erk cried as he leapt out of the horse's back.

"But Erk!"

"Just go! I'll be fine! Make sure the thief is okay! If Serra's forces get to him, then our efforts here will just be in vain!" Erk shouted.

"O-okay..." Prsicilla reluctantly agreed.

The mounted pair then went on ahead while a bloodthirsty Valter charged straight at the purple-haired sage.

"Foolish Mage. My lance thirsts for your blood!" Valter cried manically.

"Foolish, yourself. If you hadn't noticed from your char-broiled friends, Wyverns are weak against magic. Guess I'll have to teach you that lesson the had waym then." Erk grinned.

Swiftly, Erk whipped out an Excalibur Spellbook and quickly gathered magical power. He sent forth the deadly green magical blades of death that is the infamous Excalibur spell itself, which nearly smote the life out of Valter's Wyvern.

Knowing how desperate the situation turned for him, the blood quickly rushed to Valter's brain in panic. Despite all of his gloating, he knew he was about to die. For REAL this time. He knew very well that his was no time for him to freeze in his final hour.

"Curses! I can't just go out without saying something memorable! Let's... let's see... uhhh... okay... Don't bother thinking that your precious thoughts of "justice" will ever win in the end! I may be gone... but the might of madness will ALWAYS---"

Another round of magical green blades sliced through Valter and his wyvern, shutting up the mad Moonstone for good.

"Man, his dying words were lame" Erk groaned. He then turned to signal to the fleeing horse before him.

"Oh, thank goodness! Erk is safe" Priscilla said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course he is. Against Magic, Valter's a wuss. You probably could've taken him, too, you know" Sothe wisely pointed out.

Priscilla then turned the horse around to pick up Erk. "Perhaps you're right, but I guess we'll never know now, will we?"

"Just trust me on this one" Sothe insisted.

After Erk jumped onto the horse like an action hero, Priscilla steered it into a U-torn to make it into the gate.

"So then, guys... what do you think of the new name for the Nintendo Console, anyway?" Sothe asked out of curiosity.

The horseback couple gave their new companion funny glares.

"I think the new name is embarrassing" Erk groaned.

"Yeah, I was personally looking forward to seeing the name "Revolution" come out to retailers" Priscilla confessed.

"See, I don't understand Serra's way of thinking, demanding that people praise the "Wii" and everything with her dark powers" Sothe huffed.

"I never understood that girl, period." Erk remarked with a regretful look on his face.


	4. All About The Benjamins

**Chapter 4**

"Wow, that was really quick refresher. We were only at the gate for a few hours and already I feel like new! Pretty lucky break that we haven't run into any of Serra's cronies for days now!" Sothe said in relief.

Certainly, Sothe, Erk, and Pricilla had to be REALLY lucky not to have been bothered by Queen Serra for as long as they've been. Considering that she was previously mounted on the Wyvern of Captain Haar, the maniacal dictator should've been able to catch up to the trio quite easily. The only possible way that Serra lagged behind might very well be tt\hat the constant sleepiness of the mighty Wyvern Commander took its toll on him way too often. Unfortunately for her, the chances of that are extremely high.

"Just be thankful. If we can keep up this luck and pace, there's a chance we can make it to the Caelian stronghold where most of our allies await. Luckily, we've even received the aide of Princess Elincia's retainers, as well as Lord Brother" Priscilla explain.

"Caelian stronghold? You mean that name still exists? You know, no matter what outcome resulted from FE7, doesn't Lady Lyndis surrender her portion of the kingdom, anyway? And, uh... is she waiting for us, too?" Sothe wondered with a reddening face. As solitary as the green-themed thief is, he still can't resist the allure of really attractive women.

"Unfortunately, most of our allies have been reduced to mostly the Phaerean force of former Caliea, and a small portion of Ostia. To answer your other question, yes, Lady Lyndis is still with us, and ready to strike out against that crazy girl. Lord Hector is also awaiting our return, as he feels some regrets for not taking care of this threat sooner. But, for some disturbing reason, the womanizing scoundrel known as Sain joined up with the enemy. I don't understand it. The young fool had an inexplicable mass of fangirls despite his rejections in our universe, and he was given a substantial amount of power and authority under Lord Hector's rule, and yet he gave it all away to serve the Mad Queen. For what reason would he have for doing this?" Erk questioned.

Priscilla's faced turned to see Erk. "Sain? That unusual young man? He was... an "interesting" friend to say the least, but he was quite entertaining. I'm a little upset that he betrayed our friendship like this" she lamented.

"Wait, you actually ENJOYED Sain's company?" Erk questioned with a slightly agitated tone.

"Sure. He was a welcome presence when I felt a little under the weather, although he made quite a few passes at me. Maybe even more so than the other women he met.?" she just happened to mention.

"Really now?" Erk uttered with a growl. Suddenly, thoughts of bashing Sain's skull in filled the mage's thoughts. It clearly showed through with a frowning, yet menacing look on his face, which made Sothe panic a little.

Suddenly, a spear made its way towards Priscilla's horse, but missed only a few inches from one of its limbs. Another spear came in, but Priscilla responded accordingly and forced her steed to move faster, escaping another well-aimed attack. A third spear was hurled in front of the speeding horse's path, causing it to rise on its hind hooves, and forcing the three mounters to hang on for dear life.

From the skies, taunting laugher echoed throughout. Their new pursuer then revealed herself with the flaunting of her majestic Pegasus' wings. She had blue bobbed hair that was partially covered by a white headband. She also wore portions of blue armor over a whitish dress uniform.

"Farina? What the hell! I thought you were neutral in this conflict!" Erk shouted out loud.

Farina shrugged. "I thought so too, but I guess I'll be embracing the name of the Wii, for now!" she grinned casually.

"Wii, shmee! I know you mercenary types quite well! You sold yourself out because that Serra chick offered you a handsome fortune, didn't you!" Sothe shouted.

Again, the lively Pegasus Knight laughed as se raised a hand in the air. "Guilty as charged, pup! Well, since you know the deal, I'm glad there aren't any misunderstandings between us, eh? Well, no hard feelings, but I gotta take you in now. Queen Serra's counting the minutes, and the sooner I turn you in, the more I can receive for your capture!" She then prepared a Silver Lance in hand, ready to swoop in and take out the fleeing horse.

"Damn Mercenaries, always ready to lend their services for the bigger buck" Erk groaned.

Priscilla got upset at this recent comment, considering the position of her brother. "You mustn't speak out so badly against mercenaries, Erk! When my previous family lost their domain of Cornwell, Lord Brother had little choice but to live hard life of a mercenary! Not every mercenary out there is one motivated by greed!" she insisted.

"I'm sorry, speaking so thoughtlessly like that," Erk apologized. "Raven has been a truly great friend to me, and an even better brother to you, yet I've carelessly chosen to ignore his station. I'll be more considerate next time."

"Wow, that's a touching scene and all, but... WE HAVE A FRIKIN' PEG KNIGHT READY TO TAKE OUT OUR ONLY CONVENIENT SOURCE OF TRANSPORTATION!" Sothe blatantly pointed out as he turned his companions' attention towards their newest adversary.

"Curses! Fine. Priscilla, try and get your horse going while I guard the rear with my magic", Erk ordered.

Priscilla nodded silently, then got her horse to turn slightly and continue their fleeing. Meanwhile, Erk prepared with his Excalibur spellbook ready in hand.

"I know how resistant Pegasus Knights are against magic, but not even they can stand up to the might of the Ultimate Anima Spell!" Erk said to himself.

"MY PRIZE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Farina proclaimed as she charged straight at the galloping horse.

The mighty mage gathered up magic energy once again to smite his pursuer. The magical buildup grew stronger as Farina came closer. In a matter of moments, the energy reached its peak as Farina came merely yards away. Somehow, the horse picked up a second wind as it picked up to incredible speeds, leaving Farina's Pegasus desperate to catch up. Erk found himself trying to aim his powerful spell carefully by lining up the radius of the blast with Farina behind him. Finally, Erk was able to achieve the positioning he desired, but just as he was about to release the power of Excalibur, another Pegasus knight swooped in and clashed lances with the eager Mercenary, slowing her down significantly.

After escaping some good distance ahead, Erk was able to make out their recent savior.

"Wha... Florina? What are you doing here? Lady Lyndis ordered you to stay put until we brought Sothe over to you!" Erk cried out.

The meek Pegasus Knight turned her head to face the trio on horseback. "Everyone, I'm sorry!" she managed to cry with a soft feel to it.

The young thief's heart pounded. Her wavy orchid hair, and the modest expression on her face really got to him. "C..cute.. too cute..." he thought to himself.

She then turned to her Elder sister with a frustrated glare. "Farina! Why are you doing this when you don't even support Serra's views! Even it is for a gigantic sum, can't you see how meaningless this is!" she cried.

"Ah, Florina, my sweet little sister... if only Fiora could see you now. You've grown quite strong, and you've even been promoted nonetheless. Few people can pick up the subtle differences between us regular Peg Knights and the Promoted Falcon Knights, but I got a pretty sharp eye" she grinned. "So you intend to stop me with this newfound power of yours, I bet? You're clearly not they little crybaby you used to be, especially if you're willing to charge in against one of your older sisters like that! Still, I suggest you get out of the way, since my agenda's with them. Having to take my little sister in the process would leave a pretty bad taste in my mouth, and it wouldn't be very professional."

"STOP THIS! What you're doing is supporting a meaningless crusade in the name of a Console name! Do you even care about how Nintendo dubbed it the "Wii?" she questioned.

Farina responded with raucous laughter. "Hahahah! What? Of course not! As I said, this is just a job! Who cares if it's the Wii or not? There's going to be another Fire Emblem game coming out on the thing, and that's all that really matters in the end!"

Tears formed form Florina's eyes, being very upset with Farina's lack of enthusiasm towards the issue at hand. "Well, well... I do care!" she announced.

The horse riding trio looked back at their Falcon Knight companion in curiosity.

Priscilla had a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Does that mean... that she regrets the new naming of the console as well?" she thought.

"Yes, I would think that 'Revolution' would've been a wiser choice, however, I think that Florina's going a bit overboard with the crying," he thought to himself.

Most of all, Sothe had an unusually helpless look in his eyes. "Teary eyes... from cute older lady... too... too much!"

"You know what I think! I think the 'Wii' is actually a decent name! In fact, I think the name works well in its own right!" she announced.

Both Erk and Priscilla were shocked by this proclamation, while Sothe was still staring like the adorable little fanboy that he is. At the same time, Farina was un-phased.

"I like the idea of little children crying out to their parents, wanting their "Wii" in the upcoming fall. I even think it'll be cute hearing them crying the very name of their console as they play the wonderfully innovate games they'll enjoy, but stilll, I refuse to join up with Serra's army of darkness! And it's because HER way of going about this is completely wrong!" Florina continued with passion in her voice.

"Very touching, little sister, but sadly, it ain't enough to move me. Now, either get out of the way, or I'll have to convince Queenie to pay up extra for dealing with you" she threatened.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" she screamed as she prepared to clash once again with her sister.

Again, the two Pegasi went head to head. While Florina had an overwhelming power advantage, Farina's experience and skill allowed her to keep up with her sister's maneuvers.

"Okay, this is starting to get fun! Using up THIS much effort, I'm thinking I'll be racking up the bonus pay for taking you out!" Farina remarked in amusement.

"Farina..." Florina uttered softly with deep regret in her eyes.

As the two Pegasus Knights continued their aerial battle, Sothe's little fellowship managed to gain a great distance from Farina.

"Wow, I never knew one of our own actually looked up to the "Wii" name so compassionately like that. It kind makes me feel sorry that we have this disagreement with Queen Serra" Prsicilla confessed.

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that she was a sadistic nutcase to begin with. She DID try to murder you with Light Magic LONG before she absorbed Nergal's power" Erk pointed out.

"True..." Priscilla sighed.

While the happy couple retained their consciousness, Sothe passed out in Priscilla's face, with his face turned completely red. Somehow, witnessing Florina's cute face had simply became too much for this growing boy to handle.

Unbeknownst to him, a force even more formidable then the omnipotence of Queen Serra witnessed him from the shadows of another realm. Their many eyes witnessed the sleeping thief with curiosity and anxiety.

These many eyes belonged to...

...the many fangirls of Sothe, fawning over how cute he must look, passing out like the innocent boy he is at heart, and looking like an angel when he's sleeping.

And yet, they were helpless to anything for the poor little boy, as they seem to be far too busy reading a certain fanfiction about their favorite green thief.


	5. So Full of Angst

**Chapter 5**

Somewhere else in the world of Fire Emblem, a mysterious warrior in mystical robes and striking red hair wandered with her foreign long sword and a huggable plushie of Tales of Symphonia's Zelos Wilder.

"Well, Serra DID tell me I'd meet my target up ahead. It's a good thing she gained Clairvoyance when she absorbed that ugly bastard Nergal or I would just be wandering aimlessly just to find this guy! Ahh... I dunno why she didn't tell me much about the target, but I'll do whatever it takes to serve the name of the Wii! ALL HAIL THE WII!" she said to herself in enthusiasm.

Suddenly, she saw a ruckus from a fair distance away.

"Oh, that must me the target up ahead! Now I get to find out which unlucky bastard I'm killing today! Serra did tell me I'll be assassinating one of the Greil Mercenaries today. Maybe it'll be Ike himself. Nah, some ugly bitch of a pokemon was supposed to be after him. What was her name, Jirachi or whatsis? Whatever, I haven't seen her since that incident with that ugly bitch-archer Dorothy."

She then got a closer look and noticed a lone figure facing up against a bunch of giant, fearsome figures.

"CRAP! It can't be him! This is a joke, right? DAMNIT! You mean I'm supposed to be killing one of the hot guys! IT'S BAD ENOUGH ERK HAD TO TURN TRAITOR!" she roared.

She then took a moment to to clear her head.

"Waitaminute... maybe Serra made a mistake! Maybe what she meant to say is that I have an ally within the Greil Mercenaries or something! Maybe I'm supposed to be taking out the Wyvern Riders instead! ... but the last time I was at Serra's place, she had the place swarming with Wyvern riders like those... CRAP! I may actually have to kill HIM... well, if he did speak an unspeakable blasphemy as the fearless leader claimed she did, I'll just have to make the death about a hundred times worse than I would a normal person for betraying our trust like this! At the very least, I'll know that he'll die by these hands, and not some unworthy fool's, because HE'S MINE!" she inexplicably rationalized.

In the distance, a certain Sage in black ran into his own run of bad luck. While he managed to avoid the fate of being ravaged by his bloodthirsty fangirls, Soren ran into a welcoming party full of Wyvern riders, with him as the guest of honor.

"They just HAD to force me into this stupid Wii crusade. I could care less what name they went with, but that psychotic woman with the pink hair just happened to be the leader of this forces" he sighed.

He then charged up an Elwind spell to take out the riders that stood in his way.

"I can't believe I pissed off that psycho so carelessly" he groaned.

**Some Weeks Ago...**

In a completely lavish castle, a perkishly insane Queen Serra eagerly sat in her seat as she had an audience with the angsty mage. Standing silently right next to her happened to be her personal advisor, the ugly Bloody Beryl, Riev.

"Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! I can't believe that Soren's here!" she squealed with delight.

"... sure, whatever. I understand that you insisted my presence here" Soren said.

Serra nodded vigorously. It appeared as though the tiara she wore bounced up and down along with her head.

"I can't believe it! The rumors are true! You're about a THOUSAND times hotter than that stiff, Erk!" she shouted.

"... okay..." Soren said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you look more on the childish side, you simply EXUDE sexy darkness! Seriously hot!" she continued.

"In case you were wondering, my actual age is---"

"WHO CARES! WHAT MATTERS IS YOUR HOTNESS!" Queen Serra interrupted.

Feeling it was useless to answer, Soren withheld any further comments.

"Anyway, down to business." Queen Serra announced in a more "regal" tone.

"It is a pleasure to see some of the rumors confirmed right before my very eyes. You see, I've heard much about you, Soren of Crimea. I've heard that you were willing to sell off that annoying Princess Elincia off to the Daein Army with little second thought to it. Then there was part that you pissed off a Laguz and was about to smite him with your badass Wind Magic. And then there's the whole Racist thing you got going. To be frank, with all of these credits to your name, I would request that you join me in my crusade against the fools in the world who dare speak against the Wii!" she proposed.

Soren glared in disbelief. "W-what?"

Queen Serra's malicious smile widened with anticipation. "What I intend to offer you is actually quite generous, especially for a woman of my... position. You see, you're just far too ideal of an ally to be a mere servant. I've considered everything I know about you, and with this one appearance, I understand the true extent of your greatness. To be more precise... you would be the perfect King to my new empire!"

Soren had a tough time trying to to cope with this sudden proclamation.

"I assure you, this is no joke. You join up with me, and you'll have all the power of my empire right at your disposal! You can even have your way with me, as long as it is with my approval, of course." Serra added with a disturbingly innocent smile.

Soren took in a really big breath.

"I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down on your offer..."

"WHAT!" Queen Serra shouted with extremely veiny eyes.

"Well, you see, I have so little time to waste to make a big commitment like that. I'm way too busy brooding and being angsty, while trying to help out Ike with some things." he responded coolly.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE REJECTING ME BECAUSE YOU WANNA GO SCREW WITH YOUR FRIEND!" Serra asked demandingly.

"Uh, I never said that. Although I have deep respect for Commander Ike, I'm not into the whole 'Yaoi' thing. In fact, after working out most of my issues through therapy, I discovered that I'm actually not homosexual after all. Still, therapy didn't do anything for my brooding habbit. Go figure," he explained.

"SILENCE! IF YOU REJECT ME, THEN YOU MUST BE GAY!" Serra wailed.

"... there's also that little matter considering the Seat of Power you basically offered me. Aren't you wondering why I rejected that, too?" he astutely pointed out.

"Oh, you have a point. ARE YOU CRAZY! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE UP THE POWER?" she demanded.

"Thank you. Anyway, as most of us have learned from history, or even video game plots dealing with people desiring power, power screws people in the end. You should more or less give up the dark power you absorbed before it destroys you, or at least somehow makes you go even crazier than you naturally are" he warned.

"So... you basically turned me down for... self-preservation?" Queen Serra asked with teary eyes.

"More or less, yeah. Well, I gotta now." Soren said as he turned towards the exit.

Frustrated by her rejection, Queen Serra resorted to gnawing at the flared collar of her dark violet gown to restrain her anger. Her trusted adviser Riev wasn't about to let Soren leave, however. He teleported right in front of the only way out.

"Now, now, boy. I cannot allow my Queen to remain in her current condition. I suggest you reconsider" he insisted in a welcoming tone, which is hampered considerably by his creepy old voice.

"Get out of the way..." he growled in a menacingly low tone.

"Very well, but before you leave, I would like to ask you... what do you think of the new name of the Almighty 'Wii'?" he asked, unintentionally putting hilarious emphasis on the word, "Wii".

"It's okay name, actually. I don't see why people are so against it. I think the haters are just overreacting about the whole thing. They're just causing unnecessary conflict" he answered.

"Then do you not see the benefits of becoming our King? You could use your newfound power to smite the hating infidels to end the conflict that much sooner! It would be convenient to remove such annoyance under your tactical knowledge, don't you think?" Riev noted.

In his political act of a friendly gesture, the Bloody Beryl extended a wrinkly hand to gain the potential ally's approval. In response, Soren extended his noticeably more healthy hand out to Riev, but instead of going through with a hearty handshake, he showed his palm instead. Immediately, the Bloody Beryl was and utterly destroyed by a Bolganone spell.

"AHHH! CURSE YOU! I WANTED TO DESTROY THAT DAMNED CODGER MYSELF FOR STRESS RELIEF!" she roared as she rampaged around her throne room.

"Consider it a favor, young lady. For this one time, I actually did your dirty work for you" he rationally explained.

The disgruntled Queen of Darkness momentarily halted her rampage to take in Soren's "favor", which calmed her down. "Hey, you actually have a point. The old fool was starting to get on my nerves with his excessive ugliness cramping my style, and thinking back to the moment, you actually did look pretty sexy destroying him. Fine, you may go" she said as she shoed off her would-be king.

"Thank you," he huffed. He then left the throne room, still so full of angst.

After that little episode, Queen Serra relaxed on her throne.

"Well, I guess it wasn't THAT bad. Soren just found out he's actually straight, he actually doesn't mind the Almighty name of the "Wii", and he destroyed an unbelievably ugly thorn at my side for me. There's STILL a chance that he may change his mind and become my handsome King" she grinned with evil intent.

Outside of the halls, Soren experienced an "uncomfortable sensation" just as he was about to leave the castle and its demented owner.

"Oh man, I gotta go wee---pee. I meant pee" he randomly uttered out loud.

Unfortunately for him, Queen Serra had a highly developed sense of hearing, along with a hint of Paranoid Personality Disorder.

"KILL HIM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Damn Freudian slip" he groaned as he slapped his own forehead before running out of the castle.

**Back To the Present**

Soren decided to let out his frustrations by crushing a few helpless Wyvern Riders with more Wind Magic. It was actually doing wonders for his fowl mood until reinforcements arrived with an even more menacing Wyvern in the lead.

The Black Sage looked into the sky and identified their commander immediately.

"Oh great, not that stupid pedophile" he sighed to himself.

_Author's Note: Yeah, 'tis a shame Valter had to go out like that in Chapter 3. Out of all the FE badguys I've met so far, I personally thought he was one badass psycho, and I really thought he deserved a better deathquote. I mean, seriously, "...ugh..."? After dishing out the psychotic bloodthirsty talk and killing of his goodie-goodie counterpart Glenn, I would figure he would go out saying something memorable! ... And yes, I STILL don't own Fire Emblem. Quit asking me! With the whole Florina/Farina battle thing, I'm amazed I actually added authentic drama to this fanfiction! I mean, sister versus sister, and an ally of justice actually "sympathizing" with her enemy's belief! I rarely see this kind of thing in a fanfic without being thoroughly mocked! Please Review... if you feel like._


	6. Fanboy VS Fangirl

**Chapter 6**

The Mighty Wyvern General crashed onto ground merely yards from the angsty mage. He looked on the aristocratic side, but deeply disturbed.

"Haha! Lookie here, I guess it's my lucky day that Queen Serra would give me such an... interesting target. I think I may actually have fun playing with you" he grinned.

"You know what? Just leave me the hell alone, Narshen. You may think you can just have your way with me like you would with all the children you randomly abduct in the middle of the night and "play" with them, but you should realize when you're outmatched. I'm having a bad day right now, and I don't see any reason to spare anyone that pisses me off... especially an aristocratic pedophile feeling the need to rape me" Soren groaned.

"Hmph, well, I'm glad that you've heard of my reputation" Narshen grinned with idiotic pride. "Yes, I'm definitely going to have fun with this one. You're my most interesting playmate, yet!"

Suddenly, sick, twisted fantasies ran through the Wyvern Knight's mind as he drooled with anticipation.

"Oh hell, you're thinking about doing messed stuff to me right now, aren't you?" Soren said with intense aggravation.

Especially when the angsty mage discovered that he was indeed straight, Soren wasn't about to let some unbalanced freak have his way with him. He proceeded to raise his free hand in the air to cast a really deadly wind spell.

Meanwhile, the mysterious red-haired warrior charged in from the left. She was just about to drive her sword through Soren when she realized the Wyvern Knight ready to strike.

"Oh, S---! It's that rape-bastard Narshen! DAMNIT! He ruins EVERYTHING! He even ruins sexy threesomes! And now he's planning to do Soren? I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" she screamed. "Okay, fine... I'll spare him for the moment. After I kill the sick bastard, I can just do Soren before I sacrifice his life for the sake of the Wii! At least I can get something out of this in the end!" she grinned with a twisted expression on her face.

She then raised her mighty sword in the air and proceeded to charge the Wyvern Knight at full force, but was stopped dead in her tracks when Soren unleashed his Cyclone spell, which engulfed Narshen and gradually tore at his flesh until nothing remained of him or his Wyvern.

Dumbstruck at loosing the opportunity to kill a fellow pervert, the red-haired warrior again turned her attention towards her original target with a conflicting mind.

"Oh crap... I just lost my excuse to forget killing Soren entirely. And now he's all alone" she thought to herself. "I know Serra told me that he blatantly blasphemed against the Wii within her own domain and everything, but... aw damn, this would be much easier if he wasn't angsty and sexy! So, should I actually try and do the rational thing and demand an explanation for him? Damn that never works for me! I always get carried away before I make settle things peaceful! But maybe it'll work when I'm dealing with somebody hot! No, no... blood's still boiling, I'll still cause him bodily harm in one way or another... CURSE MY OVERZEALOUS BRAIN!" she thought to herself. "Well, I can't just STAND here, that's boring! And when I actually make it into somebody's fanfic, I REFUSE TO BE A BORING SUPPORT CHARACTER!"

Apparently, her solution came in the form of another overzealous warrior charging straight ahead with a lance pointed straight at the angst-filled hero.

"DEATH TO SOREN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

After surviving the onslaught of overzealous Soren fangirls, the blonde Soren Hater of the past came back to finish his sworn duty to end the heterosexual mage's life. Unfortunately for him, his battle cry tipped of his target, who evaded with ease.

"You again? I thought you would've at least been incapacitated by those insane fangirls. Even I had a hard time trying to shake them off" Soren admitted.

The blonde warrior couldn't take being treated so lowly by the object of his demise. "Damn you Soren! Damn your kind to hell! You angsty characters ruin everything! It's because of your kind that the more optimistic characters are easily taken out of the spotlight! It's because of your kind that fangirls multiply like rabbits! And for crying out loud, your angst is always over exaggerated! It's because you shove your "emo" ways up everyone's ass that I'm so sick of you! I'm going to bury your angst along with your corpse!" he threatened.

Suddenly, the red-haired warrior snapped out of her confusion upon seeing the Soren Hater. "Damn, it's him! He's been trying to kill everyone I had fantasies about every since we met at the guild! Well, not THIS time!" she cried. She then carefully put aside her Zelos plushie and started chanting a spell.

"I'm not in the mood for this" Soren sighed. "I notice you have a Nephenee plushie in your hand. If I tell you where the genuine article is, can you spare me your pursuit for a few weeks? I'd rather conserve my strength for the time that psycho Serra comes to get me personally, and dealing with Fire Emblem fan will just be bad for business"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME INSIGNIF--- wait, what?" the Soren hater answered back.

"Sure, as a fellow member of the Greil Mercenaries, we happen to contact each other on a regular basis, so I could easily let you know where in this crazy universe she is." he calmly explained.

The blonde warrior was still fully intent on killing the red-eyed mage before him, but being able to meet the REAL Nephenee was something he couldn't refuse. He was about to inquire the location of the soldier babe until he sensed an incoming Elffire spell flew at him from the side. Thinking quickly, he leapt backwards, letting the spell incinerate a nearby tree. He was then about to charge at the direction where the ball of fire came from, but his Brave Lance soon found itself clashing with a sword from above.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL THE STING OF LAST FENCER, JERK!" the crazed red-hair warrior yelled.

"w-wha--- YOU!"

The Soren hater managed to drive black the red-haired sage, who leapt away with a spectacular back flip.

"W-what are you doing here? And what are you doing with Last Fencer? We're in the Fire Emblem Universe for crying out loud, and you're holding a ToS Sword! The Space/Time Continuum should be imploding on itself because of that!" The blonde warrior complained.

The red-haired sage grinned. "It's because I hold the infinite knowledge of all the RPG universes that I can bend reality to my will without its destruction! But a n00b like you is simply clueless when it comes to stuff like that. Face it! No matter how many times we'll do this, you know I'M going to be the one to triumph in the end!"

"You're spouting out nonsense! You may think your power gives you the excuse to do anything that you want to, but it doesn't change the fact that you're evil! And everyone knows it's the evil ones that loose in the end!" the blonde warrior cried.

"Evil-knievel-schmevel-WHATEVER! Your naive way of thinking makes you weak. There is no good and evil in reality, just desire. And trust me, I KNOW desire. Yaoi, Incest, Threesomes, I understand it all perfectly. You and your lameass Lloyd X Collette fluffy fandom really make me sick" the red-haired sage scoffed.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" the Soren Hater threatened, with his Brave Lance ready to strike.

The red-haired warrior responded with a disturbingly grim smile. "I'll make sure you and your Colloyd nonsense are sent to the void, where you belong..." She then lifted her Last Fencer into the air, which gleamed with her demented fangirl energy. "I will not allow you to touch even a hair on my lovely Soren with your hate of all things angst, for you see... HE'S MINE!"

The psychotic sage then flew at her adversary at flew speed while the Soren Hater got into a defensive position. His body emitted the powerful fanboy aura that he believed was so pure and just. Finally, their two weapons collided once again. Their conflicting energies crackled with immense power for a moment, then the two separated once more. The Soren Hater advanced with his Brave Lance to take advantage of its two-hit specialty, but the sage effortlessly blocked both strikes with her Last Fencer. She then went for a killing slash, which the Soren Hater easily dodged by jumping to the side. Again he thrusted his lance forward at an opening, but the red-haired sage's keen instincts predicted the attack rather easily by back flipping atop the lance. She was having fun trying to slash at her defenseless opponent again and again as he tried to shake her off his lance while being forced to dodge her assault. After a few more slashes, one of the red-haired sage's slashes nearly decapitated the fanboy's Nephenee plushie, so he was forced to let go in fear of its safety. He then use his free hand to grasp one of the sage's ankles to hinder her ability, but she jumped off of the lance just in time.

"I see you've gotten better, little boy" the red-haired sage grinned. "At least... it'll actually be fun for me this time."

The fanboy answered back with a smile of his own. "So, you fixed reality so that you can allow ToS weapons to work here, right?"

The sage was confused by her opponent's comment. "Yeah, so what?"

The Soren Hater's smile widened. "Okay, that's good to know. I'm just surprised how much you would actually underestimate me..."

A magical circle then formed underneath him as he glowed with a brilliant holy aura.

The red-haired sage panicked. "Wh-what a minute? What's going on here? Is it actually possible that a mere n00b of a fanboy like you actually learned--"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!" he shouted. His back suddenly glistened with the form of wings. The surrounding light then intensified to enormous proportions.

"NOW, SUFFER FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE WROUGHT! JUDGEMENT!"

The surrounding area then turned pitch black as rings of light formed in the sky, piercing the ominous darkness. The rings then let loose an onslaught of light rays, forcing the red-haired sage into an evading frenzy.

Meanwhile, Soren watched in disbelief has he calmly made his way out of the battlefield. "Okay, now this is getting carried away. I thought this was supposed to be a Fire Emblem fanfiction" he remarked. "But I suppose this is what to expect after what happened in 'The Sothe Debate'".

Somewhere else in the world, Captain Haar's Wyvern was being assaulted by a wave of spears, with Queen Serra was on the verge of tearing her hair off.

"AAGHH! CAPTAIN HAAR! CAN'T YOU DO A BETTER JOB OF GETTING IN PROPPER POSITION! I WON'T BE ABLE TO ANIHLATE OUR ASSAILANT IF YOU CONTINUE TO LEAVE US OPEN LIKE THIS!" she whined.

"Wha? hmm... mm... sorry.. it's really hard to concentrate, considering that we've been attacked like this for 24 hours... I wonder how our enemy is keeping up their attack, anyway?" Captain Haar muttered.

"DAMN IT ALL! IF YOU NEEDED SOME COFFEE, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK!" Queen Serra yelled. She then snapped her fingers, and a fresh cup of coffee at just the right temperature appeared right by Haar's side. He then took the cup and proceeded to sip it.

"Nope, still sleepy" he muttered. "Maybe give me a few minutes and it'll start to kick in... then again, I don't really notice the difference of my consciousness when I'm asleep, and when I'm really tired" he admitted.

Again, Queen Serra let out a scream as she blasted a dark energy wave to destroy incoming spears.

Moments later, the assailint revealed herself as she charged at full force with spear in hand.

Her pegasus flew quite majestically at high speed as her long blue swayed in the wind. Even the vengeful look in her eyes could not take away from her royal beauty.

"SERRRAA! HOW DARE YOU HAVE YOUR WAY WITH MY EPHRAIM!" she yelled with incredible rage.

_Author's Note: Yeah, I know, Narshen had a REALLY short part, but I never played FE6, and I only saw this one screenshot to base his pervertedness on. It's pretty cheap._


	7. Freilian Fury

**Chapter 7**

"I guess little Tana's upset that I stole her precious boyfriend" Queen Serra taunted. "I would think that Eirikia would be forced to move against me, but I've received a more interesting adversary... such beautiful rage to be used against me"

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR MANIPULATING MY EPHRAIM FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" the raging Pegasus Princess shouted.

"Funny how one so willful and stubborn like Ephram can be so...weak-minded. He's really quite easy to control when you know to do it propperly. He just so... adorably obedient after I got through with him. I can practically walk all over him in the current state he's in. It's a shame you missed the whole thing, though. One of my most trusted allies was there as well. Yes, I remember how much fun that red-haired stranger had fooling around with your darling princess as well. And they say "Three's a Crowd"... ha! Those fools don't know what they're talking about!" Queen Serra continued.

Tana then let out a savage roar as she moved in on her despicable foe. She charged at full speed, aiming her spear straight at Queen Serra's head. Unfortunately, Queen Serra dodged rather easily, and Tana missed the Wyvern entirely. Queen Serra happily responded by launching a Flux spell directly at Tana, but the Princess' maneuverability proved quite formidable. She turned her Pegasus to face the Wyvern again after a spectacular dodge and chucked more spears that were directed at the Wyvern's wings and head. Queen Serra quickly acted with another wave of dark magic that obliterated the spears before touching their intended targets.

While Queen Serra's heart didn't grow three sizes that day, her demented smile most certainly did.

"WHAT'S THIS, LIL' PRINCESS? IT LOOKS LIKE THAT DESPITE YOUR RAGE, YOU CAN'T EVEN TOUCH ME! WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR LITTLE FALCON KNIGHT FRIEND TO HELP YOU WITH TARGET PRACTICE! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" she taunted.

"I DON'T NEED HER HELP, OR ANYONE'S! YOU SOILED MY EPHRAIM, AND SO YOU'LL DIE BY MY HANDS!" Tana yelled.

"How noble, little Princess. So honorable to die alone... naive... delusional... and a virgin, no less" Serra uttered in a lower tone.

"NAIEVE! DELLUSIONAL!" Tana yelled just before chucking another few spears that were meant to skewer Queen Serra's upper body.

"Of course... you're so vent on your little revenge, that you've actually convinced yourself that you shared something "special" to you. What makes you think Ephraim was ever yours to begin with?" Queen Serra asked after effortlessly destroying the the spears once more.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tana uttered. Her fiery spirit started to fade from inner doubt.

"How would you know that, perhaps somewhere deep inside his proud lion heart, that Ephraim actually ENJOYS following my will? Maybe he himself could turn down the ultimately righteous cause of the Wii... or perhaps... he simply fell for my charms?" she grinned as she made a flirtatious pose.

"W-WHA! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! MY EPHRAIM WOULD NEVER CHOOSE SOMEONE AS SADISTIC AS YOU!" Tana yelled.

"Oh, wait a sec... of course! Your logic makes PERFECT sense! I mean, how could Ephraim resist such boney childish little girl with such miniscule assets to appease him with? Why, I'm sure he'd prefer you over that darling woman L'Arachel, and we can already count your best friend Eirikia out of the picture! But wait a moment. Why is it that they always look so happy together all the time? They would never even want to leave each other's sides if they could help it! Certainly they couldn't be wanting a little... incest, could they?" Queen Serra mocked with heavy suggestion.

"E-Eirika? N-n-n-n-n-no way! She's my friend, and Ephraim is her twin brother! She would never betray me like that, especially for someone of her own blood!" Tana stammered.

"Now, now! I myself sometimes wish the world worked like that as well! No wrongs would be committed, and everything would be all happy and peaceful and perfectly fine... but look what I have to do now! Punishing those foolish Wii nay-sayers! What a scandalous we live in... and it's up to me to pass judgment upon the scum of this world, too!" Queen Serra sighed, sounding half mad in her explanation.

Unfortunately for Tana, her fears started to overwhelm her. "... shut up! Just... just shut up! Those are lies! There IS justice in this world! And... and it'll triumph again! Stop throwing these lies at me!" Tana whimpered as she tried to block out Queen Serra's ranting.

Queen Serra's eyes narrowed with delight as she saw her broken foe. "Poor little Tana... fraught by the sins and doubts of those you loved most... I almost actually feel sorry for you, child..." she called out in a soft tone.

At that moment, Tana couldn't take the anguish anymore. She covered both her ears and crawled up into a ball. "stop it.. stop it... STOP IT!"

Queen Serra continued with the mind game she loved so much. "There, there little Tana... you don't have to worry about your trampy little friend Eirikia stealing Ephraim away" she taunted in a baby tone. "For you see, he's MINE now..."

And at the first tear Tana shed, Queen Serra sent her plummeting to the ground below with the Fenrir spell. At her latest victory, Queen Serra took in a deep breath, and then violently released. "NYAHAHA! TAKE THAT, LITTLE BITCH! WHO'S RULING THE SKIES NOW!" she crowed triumphantly.

She then folded her arms while her twin tails and dark gown swayed in the wind, going into a winning pose that would seem more appropriate in a fighting game. "How fitting, that it be a spell of Prince Lyon's to smite the Princess of Frelia. After all, what is more propriate than the power of an unrequited love destroying the holder of unrequited love?" she uttered most poetically.

In the midst of her victory, however, she quickly lost balance as Haar's Wyvern carelessly dragged its wing into a treetop. "Wh-WHAAA! CAPTAIN HAAR, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she reprimanded her pilot. Unfortunately, Captain Haar is already deep into slumber land along with his equally-unconscious mount, who proceeded to wander in the skies. The deranged Queen could not keep heself from growling at this pathetic display before her.

"GAAH! I THOUGHT A SIMPLE CUP OF COFFEE COULD KEEP A SEXY DUNCE LIKE YOU AWAKE FOR AT LEAST THE REST OF THE DAY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!", she yelled.

Queen Serra then proceeded to try and wake up the sleepy Captain in a bunch of ways that would somehow befit a montage sequence. She began by kicking away at his back, since it would put her in a dangerous position to go for his private parts, but that failed utterly. She then summoned cold water to shower him awake, but that was equally as ineffective. After that, she snapped her finger to pour a puddle of scolding hot coffee on his face, but even that didn't faze him. After trying even more peculiar methods, she then resorted to smacking Captain Haar across the face with with a kitchen sink, which proved to be as much of a dismal failure as the other tries. When she finally got all her rage out of her system, she finally realized how much trouble their current path would be. She went back to a more "friendly" attept by shaking his body back and forth.

"Haar! Haar! HAAR! CAPTAIN HAAR, WAKE UP! WATCH OUT FOR THAT---"

And in the worst possible way, Captain Haar's Wyvern crashed headlong into a really tall tree.

Meanwhile, Sothe's fellowship somehow made it deep into Lycian Territory, into the prestigious Caelin Castle. Sothe, Erk, and Priscilla decided to rest into a room while discussing their recent turn of events, and waiting for Lady Lyn's new orders.

"Phew, that was close! We managed to make it all the way to Headquarters without much resistance. We're really lucky!" Priscilla smiled.

"I guess that woman put too much faith in Valter the Moonstone, or maybe she was preoccupied with something to handle us herself" Erk pondered.

"I'm just glad the story's actually back to us. I mean, this story IS supposed to be part of the "Sothe Saga". Why is the main character ommitted from nearly three whole Chapters?" everyone's favorite green thief complained.

"I guess it's because... people really can't get enough of that Soren. Even amusing fanfiction like this needs a little star power to boost the likelihood of being read" Priscilla pointed out cheerfully.

"Geez... what is it about us brooding types that get the chicks' attention, anyway? People like us in real life don't get that kind of attention. They're considered freaks, weirdoes, the scum of society. Meanwhile, WE'RE the ones that fangirls drool over! What's the logic in that?" Erk asked.

"I dunno... but I'm afraid of how many pedophiles have taken interested in me once they discovered my existence... especially those who love "badboy" types... it's... creepy" Sothe admitted.

Erk then turned his attention to a more dire mater at hand. "Damn that Sain... flirting and playing with Priscilla like she's his plaything! Man oh man he's gonna pay..." he growled violently.

The dainty maiden panicked at Erk's sudden display of anger. "E-Erk! Don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, Sain can't help it! He just his flattering way of showing how much he appreciates women, right?" Priscilla uttered shakily..

"Didn't he try to go to third base with you that one time?" Erk coyishly pointed out.

Surprisingly, Priscilla's face turned red with anger. "Right... Erk dear, please leave a little bit of Sain for me when you're through punishing him" she politely requested.

"Now you're talking!" Erk exclaimed.

"Say, Geoffrey... what's wrong?" Sothe asked a nearby knight with light blue hair in lime green armor.

This particular knight happened to be one of Princess Elincia's most trusted retainers. While he isn't nearly as foreboding as Percival in his appearance, his current Paladin might is still quite the force to be reckoned with. However, for some reason the mighty Paladin of Crimea lay slumped in a corner of the room, looking severely depressed.

"Sir Geoffrey... is... everything okay?" Priscilla softly asked.

But Geoffrey didn't answer.

"He's probably sore that Elincia seems to have quite the fancy for Commander Ike, or so some say she has" Erk explained.

"Oh, poor Geoffery... and I heard he had his eye on her for the longest time, now! I personally thought they would make a GREAT couple." Priscilla answered.

"Speaking of which... where IS Elincia... AND Commander Ike? I haven't seen them around in the Castle for a while now, and they're supposed to be some of the chief officers opposing Serra's Wii-spreading empire!" Sothe asked.

"Perhaps they eloped. Considering their relationship, it wouldn't surprise me" Erk answered.

"B-but... but I found it especially strange that no one was willing to offer an explanation... evne Lady Lyndis was hesitant to tell us anything of the situation" Priscilla noted.

"I would figure Soren wouldn't stand for this... I mean, he REALLY cherishes his "special friendship" with Commander Ike" Sothe blatantly mentioned.

"Oh, I guess you didn't here the news. It turns out that Soren's actually heterosexual. Who knew? It was pretty amusing when some of us found out how bad he had it for Mist... or even some of the "interesting" dreams about Nephenee. So yep, Soren's straight. End of story. Spread the word" Erk explained in amusement.

"Wow..." Sothe uttered in total surprise.

"And it sounds cute, actually! We've seen Mist and Rolf together for so long, and now that precious little girl might actually have an older man vying for his attention in secret!" Priscilla added with a giggle.

While Sothe's companionship amused themselves with Soren's sexuality, Geoffrey still sat there in a slump. The lifeless glare in his eyes made even the red-eyed angst machine seem like a regular ball of sunshine. His right arm suddenly twitched violently, with the attached hand balled into a tight fist. His mouth initially blurted out incoherent speech, but gradually, it grew into something comprehendible. "Elincia... Princess Elincia... I... I swear... I swear that I'll..."

_Author's Notes: Wow, Serra really taped into her potential evil back there, messing with people's minds. Too bad for Haar, though. He ruled! But, well... his chronic sleeping problem landed him a face job involving a kitchen sink. Anyway, what's up with Geoffrey? Well, you'll have to find out... I'm just warning you that it may not be what you think. _


	8. The Wiifather

**Chapter 8**

Awaiting before Caelin Castle stood an enormous army headed by a plump looking Bishop with a full head of hair. He had a pretty dumb grin to go along with his mafia-esque visage.

"Yo! 'dis mus' be da place Queen Serra was talkin' about, eh? Da castle certainly match da discription!" he said to himself.

"Ah, 'dis be place fo sure, yo! Sweet frickin' A! Looks like dis be the time I deliever dis place the pain and suffering it deserves, yo! Queen Serra, you did right choosin' Kenneth the Bishop fo bangin' up Caelin! " he grinned.

"So, my gangster friend, I guess you have no objections to this task, then?  
" a mysterious figure called from behind.

"Hey! So Queen Serra sent one of her top dogs ta witness da event, eh? But I guess dis makes sense. Dis be da decisive strike against da "Wii-haters" her majesty keeps ranting about, after all. With da Queen bakin' us bad boys up, there's just no way we're screwin' dis here operation up, know what I'm sayin? Caelin's gonna goin' up in smoke, and da survivors are gonna get da complementary cement shoes as a prize for their survival! Bada bing, bada boom, baby!" He smiled.

"Such... a crude way of speaking for a man of the cloth" the mysterious figure laughed nervously.

"I be growin' up in the Bronx of Elibe, know what I'm sayin? I'm used to all da blood and carnage that life has ta offa, so of course I'd be sidin' would da big man Nergal! He promised me he'd spread my paradise ova' dis place, but I guess it'd be Queen Serra's job, now! I'm not complainin' tho, cuz I like the name Wii! It has a ring to it a Godfather like me can truly appreciate! Plus, it ain't so bad havin' a sweet broad like Queen Serra runnin' da show for us! If ya boss is easy on the eyes, it makes for quite the inspiration for the workers." Kenneth explain.

"I see... well, my man, I have little doubt that you're right the one for the job. You got heart, you got fury, and you got the Eye of the Tiger!" the mysterious figure exclaimed.

"Ah, Fagetaboutit!" Kenneth bashfully answered back. "So, ehh... Commander, how's yoo say we get dis party started? My boys are gettin' a bit antsy, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Oh, by all means go ahead. Just don't be too rough on the ladies now. We'll be claiming our victory from here on out, and I would preffer to enjoy myself for the celeberation" the mysterious figure grinned.

"Oh, right... Commander be the playboy, is that it? Wantin' to pick up a few broads on the way do victory? By all means, I'll be happy ta oblige ya request, sir! Infact, I think I'll be lookin' to pick up a few dames myself when dis here battle's done!" Kenneth grinned.

"Thank you for your generosity, my friend! May the name of the Wii offer you a pleasureable victory this day!" The mysterious figure announced.

The figure then turned away along with his mount to ponder the delightful victory that he was certain would take place. "Some may dream of riches beyond their wildest dreams, others may dream of power that would allow them to trample the foes that stand in their way, but I. the one who was granted both riches and power, had no intention of obtaining these... material things in the end. No, since my rise to manhood, I can only be satisfied by a certain kind of treasure... a kind of treasure that have granted men both rich and poor, both prince and pauper... true happiness. And with this decisive victory, I shall claim a bounty of special treasures in one fell swoop." he smiled with a look of hunger.

_Author's Notes: For some twisted reason, I always imagined Kenneth Having a Brooklyn accent whenever I read his text in his one and only chapter. You must think of strange, but if you think about it, the bloody Bishop really does look like some Mafia man. I would also like to take this opportunity to apologize if he ended up being too annoying. On the other hand, I'm sure the so called "mysterious figure" would be obvious at this point. And if you were wondering, he's already promoted. And REALLY powerful... so yeah, I'm sorry this is a short chapter. Then again, the STARTING chapter was pretty short, too. But Rejoice or tremble, as this insane story is just about to reach its climax!_


	9. Victory Now!

**Chapter 9**

"Say, Erk... have you finally got all that anger out of your system?" Priscilla inquired.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I should at least be glad that you're with me, and Sothe is safe here with us. We're in very good standing, from the way I see it. Now we'll just have to formulate the perfect plan of taking down Queen Serra" Erk said.

"Easier said than done. That girl is both insane AND powerful! And you know how difficult taking out a psycho is. I still remember how good Ashnard is, and unfortunately, the King's got nothing on this crazy lady." Sothe said.

"Right. That's exactly why we have to be very powerful in handling her. So for now, we have to gradually diminish her army until only she remains. At least that way, we know that Serra will have Indignationly no assistance when we take the fight to her directly. I am certain this is when we will stand our best chance" Erk analyzed.

"I'm not sure... I've seen her power, it isn't... human... the unconventional mix of light and dark power swirling within her is beyond that of anything we could ever come up against... I bet she could slaughter dragons with what she has!" Sothe exclaimed.

"That's why we must not lose heart. As long as we have hope, there'll always be chance to win" Priscilla assured.

"You're... a little too positive about this" Sothe sighed.

Before Erk could reprimand the little thief, a random lance-wielding soldier rushed in.

"Sir Erk! Lady Priscilla! It's an emergency! Queen Serra's main army has reached Castle Caelin! They're preparing an all out assault!" he cried.

"This is certainly serious" Erk responded.

"Lady Lyndis has requested everyone's attendance at the main hall" the soldier informed them.

"Thank you, my good man. Come, everyone! To the main hall!" Erk called out.

Both Sothe and Priscilla nodded silently as the three of them proceeded into the main hall as instructed.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey had disturbing visions of an ominous figure mounted on his mighty steed, laughing victoriously as he carried an unconscious Princess Elincia by his side. The disturbing laughter echoed in his head as the scenery around the rider blackened with a storm, as thunder crashed regularly and frequently. When the face of the mounted figure became clear in his mind, Geoffrey rised up from his depressed state and rushed towards the main hall after the three companions.

"I can feel it... he's here!"

In the main hall, Lady Lyndis was in the middle of offering the greatest words of encouragement she ever gave any troops she was in charge in. The Revolution Rebellion Army nearly overcrowded the halls as they listened intensely on their leading lady.

"... And so, this is why we must stand up and fight! For too long has Mad Queen Serra hunted down us Revolution Rebels like a bunch of helpless game rabbits! And for what? For the ridiculous reason of preserving the "Wii" name! Well, he cannot allow her to maim, slaughter, and torture us for her purposes any longer! We must stay strong! We must stand together! And we must show her our might! Our victory today will earn us the preservation of life, and a hope for a better future! Our defeat will mean the end! So, our choice is obvious! We MUST win this battle, nay, we WILL win this battle!"

The crowd cheered. They had had enough for their unreasonable persecutions, and they bared their fangs to rip Serra's Wii empire to shreds.

"Very well troops! MOVE OUT!" Lyn ordered.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Rebellion soldiers poured out of the Castle to attack the Wii Army head on.

Outside of the Castle, Kenneth smiled in delight as the rebellion made their way to the front lines.

"ALRIGHT YOUSE THUGS, IT'S TIME WE SEND THEM REBELS UP THE RIVER STICKS, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN!" he cried to the hundreds soldiers at his back.

His loyal minions were more than happy to follow his command, as they all charged forward to meet the rebellion in chaotic melee. What they did not predict, however, was the lightning-quick silver streak that elegantly cutting its way into the battle from behind its own lines.

Fighters quickly chose personal foes to concentrate on as the raging forces collided. Some enemies met equal matches, while others fought loosing battles. Either way, neither side was ready to give in, so neither side gained the advantage.

In one portion of the battlefield, two fledgling mages duke it out for anima supremacy.

"You're such a cute girl, to be honest, Nino It's a shame I have to ruthlessly defeat you right now, unless you change my mind. Honestly, how could you fail to recognize the brilliance of the "Wii"? It's a name I could cry all day, and it could never get annoying! It's a name that emphasizes the joy that one receives from the experience of the gaming! Feel the Wii! Love the Wii! Cry the Wii! Wiiiiiiiii! Can't you see how fun calling out such a great name?" a red-haired boy in light blue robes called out to his green-haired opponent.

"But some people have started loosing respect for Nintendo since making that move. And for my case, this isn't about the name of a console! I can understand what you're trying to accomplish, Ewan, but I know perfectly well what Serra does for her cause! I cannot abide by so cruel and tyrannical, and...I'm sorry, if you've chosen to ally with her, I cannot allow myself to be defeated by you!" Nino answered back.

"What a shame. Maybe if I can take you in alive, then Queen Serra can help you understand our vision!" Ewan cheerfully cried.

"I WON'T GO!" Nino cried back.

The two of them then sent Ellfire spells at each other, which clashed together and created a big boom with a shockwave that pushed the opposing mages further apart.

"Say, you're prety good, Miss!" Ewan complimented.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself!" Nino waved.

"Guess I'll have to take it up a notch" Ewan smiled.

He then began another spell, which Nino was ready to counter, but she was not prepared for a direct assault, as Ewan halted mid-chant and disappeared from view. She then felt a deep pain in her lower body, as Ewan delivered a swift knee to her gut.

"G-gha... why did you... but... it's... it's not..."

"Fair?" Ewan grinned. "Yeah, I know that, but this is war, Miss Nino. It's too risky to be courteous, as you've just witnessed. Sorry I have to this, though..."

Certain of victory, he again prepared to release another Elfire spell. He let it charge into critical power and was just about to release when a Lightning spell crashed into him from above, knocking him out. From behind, an arrogant woman with violet blue hair watched apathetically on her horse.

"U-Ursula! You actually saved me! Oh, thank you! I still can't believe you've sided with us!" Nino cried in joy.

"Don't be so grateful, girl. I'vve merely joined forces with the likes of you because I really don't enjoy how the balance of power has shifted lately." Ursulla scoffed. She then trotted away, leaving a speechless Nino in awe.

"Damn that cleric girl! If Lord Nergal's power should belong to anyone, it should be me! It is Ursula of the Four Fangs that truly deserves that honor!" Ursula ranted aloud with her fist clutched tightly.

In a nearby battle, another mage contended with an archer by trading snipe after snipe.

"You really don't have an open mind about this kind of thing, do you?" A cheerful young man with spikey red hair and aqua tunic called out as he aimed a few arrows at his opponent.

"I'm afraid not. I do not see the logic in the "Wii" name. Why give a highly-anticipated revolutionary console such an obscure, questionable name? I have the strongest feeling that the potential fan base for Nintendo has already dropped. It's... an ill-conceived idea" a prodigy mage with purple hair answered.

"Well, on the surface, that's what it would seem. You would have to admit that your sense of logic is a bit... premature, don't you think, Lute? You've failed to see internal meanings behind the "Wii" name, so already you've failed to comprehend the new console!" the archer called back.

"You may have a point, Wil, however, I also fail to understand why you've joined Serra's cause. You could've established a more peaceful method... maybe a support group that could spread the word with little conflict" Lute proposed.

Wil sighed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, I got attacked by a radical anti-"Wii" group made up mostly of violent laguz. I... really haven't been the same since then, so I felt that helping the "Wii" army prevail would ensure the safety of Wii supporters such as myself. Understand that I meant no harm to Lady Lyn by making this choice. I truly felt it was the most appropriate course of action"

"I'll be sure to tell Lady Lyndis as soon I defeat you" Lute coolly answered.

"Then I guess I'll have to deliver that message personally" Wil responded.

On a hill further away from the chaos, the mysterious Paladin watched the battle in amazement.

"So many ladies packed in one place, and yet so many of them are enemies that must be defeated. 'Tis a shame how much damage is to be done, but I'm sure I'll have plenty to salvage." he grinned.

The mysterious figure soon dealt with a magical assault from both sides, which he somehow dodged with ease.

"After trying to have fun with Priscilla, I think you've had a little too much of the ladies, Sain." Erk called out in a low tone.

"As the enemy of womankind, you must be dealt with!" Priscilla cried from behind.

The powerful Paladin smiled in delight as he turned to face the beautiful Valkyre.

"Ah, Princess Priscilla! 'Tis a pleasure to reunite with you, I'm sure!" he pronounced in his most knightly voice.

"Can it, Casanova!" Priscilla shouted. She then turned her head in shame of what she witnessed. "Sir Sain, I thought... you were better than this. Even if you were a little, strange... you were a hearty friend. But now I see that you're willing to abuse power in order to pillage women for your own desires! I would've actually forgiven you for trying to rush a relationship with me, but this is going too far!"

"A 'hearty friend', eh?" Sain answered softly. "I don't want a 'friend' for a girl... I wanted something more... I ALWAYS wanted something more... there are so many beautiful girls in this world, and yet all of them seemed predestined for a man other than me. I had proclaimed my affections for you, Princess Priscilla, and I failed. But before even then, there was another who rejected me, and it's quite the irony that I stand before you today with such power because of her."

Erk stared at Sain in confusion. "Wh-what? What do you mean by that?"

Sain had a nostalgic look in his eyes along with a sick grin. "It was so long ago. Infact, it was on that same day I met you, my mage friend. Those gorgeous pink strands of her, those bright violet eyes... and holy garbs of pure white. Her social graces further enhanced her natural charm. I was immediately smitten with her, but I found so little opportunities to make my move. But then, finally, on that day we all fought to save the very Castle that stood before us, I found the perfect opportunity, but she blatantly turned me down. To this day, I felt that has been one of the crudest rejections I had ever faced. And yet, when my lovely Queen Serra observed the powers of Nergal and started her campaign to preserve the "Wii", she became desperate for minions. Interesting that I happened to be the very first recruit that she turned too. After turning down my station at Ostia, I wandered Elibe tired, alone, and desperate for a romance befitting a knight after countless rejections. Just when I reached my darkest hour, my newly reborn Queen in a dark violet gown reached out to me, ready to grant my deepest desires. She initially promised me power, which was a prospect that mattered to me so little, until she explained how I could use this power to achieve my one true dream. So here I am, a Paladin of the Wii, ready to gather the lovely harem I've always wanted!"

"You... were in... love with... Serra? I think... I'm going to be sick" Erk groaned.

"So then, that means... I WAS JUST SOME CHICK YOU WANTED ON THE REBOUND!" Priscilla cried angrily.

"Don't think of it that way, my lovely princess. The way I see it, each woman I come across has a unique beauty all on their own. For me, it's like experiencing a different kind of love with a different woman" he explained.

"And that makes it alright! Sain, you tried to--"

"Yes, and I understand very well what I did, Princess Priscilla. To me, you were a regal beauty with a strong sense of devotion, a resolute beauty who gained a wisdom rare in other nobles. It is a shame that you have chosen that androgynous mage over me. We could've made a really good couple, you and I" Sain sighed in regret.

"I will not allow you to insult Erk any further!" Priscilla cried. She then cast another Elfire with deadly accuracy, but Sain's steed managed an impressive leap over the massive ball of fire, and charged straight at the surprised lady.

"You've severly underestimated me, my dear" Sain grinned, completely unharmed.

Priscilla panicked and increased the intensity of her Elfire assault, but Sain's maneuverability was just too good.

"Priscilla! Retreat! Sain's become too powerful! We have to fall back and think of another strategy!" Erk cried out desperately.

But she was too late to heed his advise. The powerful Paladin seized Priscilla from her horse, who was far too paralyzed by fear to retaliate.

"Ah, yes... such a fine woman to join my harem! This shall be my greatest victory yet!" Sain smiled as he crowed in triumph.

"Priscilla! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" Erk shouted. He then rushed forward with an Excalibur tome and was about to unleash its mighty power, when he suddenly felt his own strength drain. The sage watched in horor as he saw the dark energy that emitted from Sain's sword. "Gaah... a... a Rune Sword?"

Sain chuckled. "Complements of Queen Serra. This one's a little more special, as it can drain the power of multiple targets at ones. Even as I speak, Princess Priscilla's own energy is being drained. Soon the both of you will grow so weak, that neither will be able to resist me. After the sword's through taking your health, I can then finish you off, and then have Princess Priscilla all to myself."

A delightful memory then popped into Sain's mind. "This is even more fun than the first target I abducted! But such a distinct beauty she had... such long, fine green hair she had... and such a gentle expression..." The lustful Paladin soon found himself licking his lips. "Such a lovely harem I am culminating right now. After the victory I claim over Caelin castle, it will soon be complete!"

Being completely caught up in the moment, Sain found himself laughing maniacally at his latest accomplishment. With one of the many girls that had rejected him in the past finally by his side, he felt utterly competent that he will achieve the many romances that he has been deprived of. The sudden joy that overwhelmed his senses so much, that he failed to notice the incoming horse that charged straight at him.

Soon, his blissful world fell apart with one swift punch to the jaw, knocking him off his horse. What stood before him was a vengeful soul atop his equally intimidating horse.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR ABUCTING PRINCESS ELINCIA!" The enraged Geoffrey yelled.

Although the damage he sustained from his recent fall was considerable, Sain was still healthy enough to get back up on his two feet. "How dare you? I will not let you ruin my dream..." Sain growled threateningly as he raised his sword to fight. Unfortunately, Geoffrey happened to wield a lance in his free hand, which quickly collided with Sain's armor, sending the helpless scoundrel flying a few yards away.

Despite being considerably weakened by the Rune Sword, Erk hurried desperately over to Sain's former horse to console his beloved Priscilla.

"Priscilla... Priscilla... are you alright?" he cried out.

Priscilla gave out a weak smile. "E...Erk, is that you? Oh, thank goodness, I thought that you almost---"

but before she could finish her sentence, her body slipped into unconsciousness and nearly fell off the corpse itself. Reacting quickly, Erk dove forward to catch the weakened lady in a loving embrace.

"Don't worry, Priscilla. You should be fine" he consoled as he gently caressed her cheek.

Geoffrey's fist still shook from the frustration that overwhelmed him. "Princess Elincia... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I failed to protect you from this madman. I swear that we will defeat Queen Serra purge you from your prison."

Somewhere else, two lone warriors continued their desperate struggle for supremacy.

The crazed red-haired sage raised her hand while chanting a spell with a demented look in her eyes. "INDIGNATION!"

The skies darkened once more as a giant ring of ice materialized and created a deadly mist, which the blonde-haired Soren hater quickly leapt back from in order to avoid the shattering energy that came later.

At this time, the red-haired sage looked unusually healthy for one that had to avoid devastating light beam after light beam.

On the other hand, the blonde-haired warrior was breathing heavily, as he expended far too much energy trying to nail his adversary with multiple castings of Judgment.

"This... can't go on... like this... my arch nemesis is on the offensive... now... she'll just overwhelm me at this rate..." the blonde-haired warrior said aloud to himself.

He then raised his Brave Lance in the air, ready to charge full force at the red-haired sage. After the affects of Abolute wore off, the blonde warrior speeded towards his opponent at full force while screaming his most threatening battle cry.

"Oh come on, n00b! You're just making this too easy now! INDIGNATION!" The red-haired sage once again casted her deadly ice spell, but the blonde was moving way too fast to be caught by its devastating effects. The sage sighed at her little flaw. "Okay, fine. If you wanna go into a weapons melee again, I'll be happy to accept." She then raised Last Fencer in the air, which surged once more with deadly fangirl malice. "I better warn you though, it's your funeral, n00b!" she grinned.

The blonde warrior continued charging ahead with Brave Lance pointed straight out, while the red-haired sage stood confidently with sword in hand without a considerable defensive stance. Just as he got within striking range of his target, the blonde warrior drew back his lance to deliver a devastating blow, but the sage took advantage by slashing before he could make his thrust. Acting quickly, the blonde warrior rolled to the right to evade the slash, and was about to thrust his lance deep into the sage's ribcage, but she countered with an even swifter slash, which utterly shattered his Brave Lance.

"Pwned", the red-haired sage grinned.

The blonde warrior's hands trembled as he held merely a fraction of the formidable lance he cherished. "N...no!"

"While it is true that in the World of Fire Emblem, a Lance bests a spear, it does not detract the facts that a higher quality sword can best a comparatively weak lance. What really did you in was your careless desperation to do me in quickly. You managed to hold your own quite well against me, but in the end, you disappoint me." she explained.

The blonde warrior shook angrily as the sage pointed her blade right at his next. "This isn't over!" he cried threateningly before he quietly chanted something in quite.

"Well now, I'm pretty sure it is for you. I COULD probably spare you right now, and keep you around like a hunting animal could pursue until I grow bored of you, but I just know you'd become a considerable threat in the future." She then smacked the blonde warrior's face with the blunt side of the blade.

"Trying to save yourself with a last-minute Photon spell, right? Nice try, n00b!" she smiled with the utmost malice. "Isn't there something else you had in mind for your last words, other than a load of meaningless spell crap?" she taunted as she drew her blade high above her head.

But just before she could deliver the finishing blow, a mysterious object knocked it right out of her hands. "WHAT THE HELL---" the red sage cried as she scrambled to get Last Fencer.

The blonde warrior then glared at the very object that saved him. "... Vidofnir, the Winged Lance? But I thought Franz had it in his possession when he had his honeymoon with Amelia! How in the world was I saved by this?" he asked himself.

Instead of wasting further time with his curiosity, the blonde warrior swiftly picked up the legendary lance and once again went on the offensive on the unarmed sage.

Back at the main battle, the Wii army's morale fell considerable after another defeat of one of their commanders. A frustrated Kenneth cried out to his troops for battle as more and more soldiers began retreating.

"WHAT ARE YOUSE GUYS DOIN'! CAELIN'S JUST OVER YONDER! THIS BE DA ENEMIES' LAST STAND, AND NOW WE'RE HAVIN' OUR SORRY BUTTS HANDED TO US BY EM'? WHAT'S DA MATTA WIT' YOUSE, PUNKS? WE GOTTA WIN DIS FOR DA WII! WE GOTTA WIN DIS DA BROAD! ANYBODY ELSE THAT CHOOSES TO RETREAT WILL BE RECEVIN' SOME FREE CEMENT SHOES, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN! UH-GWAHH!"

The same silver streak from before had bisected the chubby Bishop before he could go on with his ranting. The cool, collected Karla then revealed herself once more. "I believe this is the last of their commanding officers. The remaining army should fall prey to us rather easily" Karla commented.

And thus, her prediction came true as the tide turned quickly in favor of the Rebellion. Numerous forces of the Wii were slain or captured, and the onslaught continued until none of their opposition remained left.

"YEAH! WE DID IT! THE WII ARMY IS NO MORE! VICTORY IS OURS!" Lady Lyn shouted as she jumped up and down with joy, causing the rest of the army to cheer victoriously.

Meanwhile, Sothe sat on a patch of grass by his loneself self, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Phew! That was a relief! After all these nutcases pursued me throughout the Fire Emblem Universe, we finally take them all out in one decisive battle! How convenient! Now, if we could just find a way to take out Queen Serra..." he muttered to himself.

"Did someone just call for their Queen?" a perky voice cried out from the heavens.

The entire rebellion gasped, as an ominous shadow loomed overhead. The source of the shadow belonged to an enormous violet Wyvern, with Mad Queen Serra riding proudly on top.

"I just about had enough of Captain Haar's incompetence, so I crafted this little beauty instead. You like?" she asked in an unusually friendly tone.

"ATTACK!" a nameless soldier yelled as a swarm of arrows and spears headed straight towards her, but the Mad Queen effortlessly deflected them, forcing the arrows to rain down upon the rebellion.

Ballista then aimed their ammunition straight at the massive Wyvern, but those two were countered easily. An offensive line of mages, shaman, and bishops then quickly formed to blast the Wyvern to nothingness. Their combined force formed a mass of energy strong enough to take out fleets of Wyverns, but that too proved no match for Serra's power. She ruthlessly reflected their efforts back, which eliminated the line with ease. Queen Serra then proceeded to blast away at any cluster of soldiers that met her eyes. She remained untouched as her manslaughter commenced.

On the ground, Erk clutched his fist with a vaguely conscious Priscilla at his side. "Damn it all... we were just on the verge of victory, and then SHE had to come in... this has gotten ugly really fast. If only we were given time to discover and exploit her weakness" he growled with frustration.

"Erk... we.. have to hold on..." Priscilla weakly pronounced.

Erk sighed. "I'm witnessing her power before our very eyes. I don't know... I honestly don't know how she can be stopped at this point.

After significantly reducing her opposition, Queen Serra headed straight for the formerly jubilant Lady Lyndis. Her violet wyvern made a smooth descent to the ground to meet her leading nemesis, as Sothe watched nearby in a startled state.

"Serra! I don't know how long you intend to carry this out, but I intend to stop you right here and now!" Lyn proclaimed to the insane Queen.

"Ahh... Lady Lyn, my old comrade. It's odd that we reunite in the place that represented our former alliance. Now here I stand, with unimanigable power, while you are forced to tremble before my might. How satisfying it will be to destroy you in your very domain" she grinned.

"I see you've grown quite arrogant since we last met" Lyn scoffed. With her Mani Katti in hand, the Lady of Caelin attempted a lightening-swift critical strike, which Queen Serra easily thwarted by snatching Lyn's sword hand right before her sword can connect.

By tightening her grip ever so tightly, Queen Serra forced Lyn's Mani Katti to slip from her grasp.

"And I see you still like playing with your sword. To be honest, I wasn't expecting much of a challenge from you" she grinned. She then tossed her former ally aside, sending Lady Lyndis crashing into the floor. She then turned to face her most prized prey.

"Ah yes, my adorable little infidel... the one who most blatantly insulted the pride and joy of the "Wii" name. You are such a cute little boy, it's almost a shame I have to kill you now" she said in a soft voice.

Sothe shook in terror, but he quickly drew out his knife. "LIKE HELL I'LL BE DYING TODAY!" he shouted threateningly.

"Such a cute little toy for a cute little boy. I'm surprised you failed to witness the demonstration I showed you earlier with Lyn. I would figure a boy as a bright as yourself would learn from example, but I guess it's up to Miss Serra to be educating the future generation, isn't it?" she taunted in a sweet voice.

Slowly, her violet Wyvern crawled closer to the panicked thief as he prepared for a countermeasure. Queen Serra's right hand crackled with dark energy while waiting patiently for her prey to make the first move. The Wyvern suddenly stopped moving as the Mad Queen unleashed a Nosferatu spell not at Sothe, but to her right side. Karla the Sword Princess soon found herself standing right between Queen Serra and a helpless Sothe.

"You don't honestly think you could take me by surprise like from before, did you Karla?" Queen Serra asked with slight aggitation in her voice.

"As I said before, I will not allow you to lay a hand on him" she threatened.

"You're going to have to out do Lyn's efforts if you intend to accomplish that, little Sword Princess!" Queen Serra taunted.

Karla then held her Wo Dao close to her face, which reflected unforgiving eyes. "That's exactly what I plan to do" she answered.

Queen Serra grew impatient by her open defiance . She then raised both hands in the air to charge her most lethal spell yet. "Very well then... if that's the idea, then I'll just have to make this more challenging for your sake! IT'S ABOUT TIME I STOPPED PLAYING AROUND!". The Mad Queen let out her most diabolical laughter as the air around her crackled with enormous dark energy. In a matter of moments, she was just about ready to unleash a more powerful version of Nergal's signature spell, which she personally dubbed Neo Eshrikergal. Her eyes widened violently as her cherished power flowed through body.

While Sothe was paralyzed by the sheer magnitude of power, Karla was still prepared to deal with the worst. She was just about to attempt her one-hit kill when music filled the battlefield. Most noticeably, it happened to be the legendary theme music, "Receive the Blessings of Water".

A sorrowful essence enveloped the air, sending a cold chill through all who could hear the music. Karla loosened the grip of her Wo Dao as she listened curiously to the song, while Sothe looked around, trying to find the source of the music.

Most notable of all was Queen Serra, whose complexion quickly paled as the music reached her ears. Her dark magic quickly dissipated, and her entire body trembled. Even her eyes, once tainted by madness, quickly teared with a blank stare. "That song... that very song... it's... it's..."

Calmly approaching the Mad Queen was an individual whose ruby eyes sparkled with a mystical radiance. His face also bore a seemingly warm and open smile, with short, raven black hair atop his head. His casual black shirt and slacks were worn underneath his deep crimson trench coat, which flowed carelessly into the wind. What stood out the most; however, was the flaming red spear that he carried in his left hand.


	10. Campaign of Fire

**Final Chapter **

The crazed red sage and the blonde-haired warrior continued their battle in earnest. Somehow, after receiving the legendary spear Vidofnir, the blonde warrior caught a second wind as he increased his aggression towards the red-haired fighter. Constantly, the two of them matched blow for blow, and neither fighter was about to leave another careless opening. Unfortunately, their epic struggle was interrupted by the sounds of "Receive the Blessings of Water" that echoed through the world while the sky started to turn deep crimson red.

The blond-haired warrior halted his assault, but readied his Vidofnir in a defensive position.

The red-haired sage glared at him. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden? Why did you stop? I DEMAND TO KNOW, n00B!" she shouted.

"I have no clue why that particular music is playing in the background, but did you notice the sky's turning a little... I dunno... red?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, sure. But stuff like this is supposed to happen when a fangirl's unleashing hell upon an unsuspecting universe, isn't it?" the red-haired sage answered.

"I don't think a fangirl's fury is supposed to be accompanied by such a somber song. I would suspect something more suspenseful... like Orchestra hits or something" the blonde-haired warrior shrugged.

"True... this song's way too soft for be to unleash my wrath to. This is... supposed to be one of Ninian's theme's isn't it? As pretty as she is, I don't appreciate her interrupting a good fight" she called out.

"I don't think it's Ninian, either... something really peculiar is going on..." he answered.

"LIKE HELL IT'S NOT NINIAN! IF IT'S HER THEME SONG, THEN IT SHOULD BE THE DRAGON CHICK HERSELF COMING OUT TO GREET US! WHERE IS SHE?" she yelled.

The blonde warrior sighed. "It doesn't have to be Ninian herself, but one of her admirers... oh man, I think I understand what's going on now" he said as he turned his attention to the crimson sky again.

"TELL ME ALREADY, YA FRIKIN' n00B!" the red-haired sage demanded.

"... I think Yuki's still pissed with this one prank I pulled him, when I sicked Serra on him when she was still just a cleric." he said with slight panic in his voice.

"You did what?" the red-haired sage asked coyishly.

"Uh, well then... does that mean we're all screwed?" the blonde-haired warrior asked nervously.

Back at the main battlefield, the ruby-eyed individual finally made his way to Queen Serra, along with Karla and Sothe. The music suddenly ceased. The blade-wielding duo witnessed the stranger in doubt as Queen Serra could not find the will to move.

The mysterious stranger than chuckled heartily. "Ah yes, Serra... it's been a while, isn't it? And I see you've made your way into this world, huh? And the Queen of Darkness, nonetheless? Quite impressive" he cheerfully said as his friendly face remained in tact.

At this point, Queen Serra was just too afraid to even look behind her. Her nerves just couldn't function properly.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be thrilled to see your old friend, again! And you were quite affectionate the last time, If I recall correctly." he continued in a calm manner. His casual smile started giving off a peculiar aura.

Unable to take the strain any longer, Queen Serra forced her body to face the unusually friendly stranger. She then thrusted out her left arm and pointed a finger while convulsing wildly. "I-IT'S YOU! Y-YOU WON'T FOOL ME! I REMEMBER THAT LAST TIME WE MET, AND IT'S SOMETHING I COULD NEVER FORGET! I GLOMPED YOU TIRELESSLY BEFORE, BUT YOU WENT INSANE! AND THEN... AND THEN AND THEN---"

"I nearly killed you?" he finished in a low, angry tone. His eyes suddenly narrowed with deep hatred. "To be more precise, I nearly killed anyone in the general vicinity, and it was all thanks to you..." he explained further. He then clutched his right hand to his head, recalling the suffering he experienced from long ago. "You have no idea how hard it was to salvage my sanity since back then..." he growled.

Queen Serra took a few steps backward while fearing the stranger's advance. "stay back... STAY BACK!" she screamed as she started blasting him with sporadically with dark magic, but he easily knocked back the assault with his right hand. He then turned his head off to the side while bashfully rubbing has back with his spear hand.

"Ah... ehaha... well, uh, I sncerely apologize for this rather clichéd climax, folks! You were probably expecting something more... "original", considering the bizarre imagination I have, but uh... you see, I really DO have a personal score to settle with this nutcase, so please bare with me on this one! In the mean time, please enjoy the rest of the story, and forgive me for the last-minute intervention!" he exclaimed as he laughed nervously.

Sothe and Karla looked really confused at exactly who the stranger was addressing, but when they sensed the sudden danger they were in, they chose to retreat.

After expending much of her energy on her fear-induced attack, Queen Serra's breath quickly labored. She was left too exhausted to remain on offense.

"Oh dear, I guess you've been very busy since that little case of sexual harassment, haven't you? Now you've raised the standards to ruthelessly killing, maiming, and torturing those who disagree with your beliefs. This is... a bit of a problem, isn't it?" he called out in his friendly voice again.

The mysterious stranger advanced, and Queen Serra was became desperate enough to urge her Wyvern to wisk her off to safety. Unfortunately for her, even the great Wyvern was too startled to take action. "No... NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. She then put up a powerful defense barrier as a last resort to keep the hunter from getting to her. Despite all the power she possessed, at this very moment she was reduced to a whimpering little girl.

"Mad Queen Serra of Ostia, for the sins you have committed against humanity, you shall be punished" the stranger clearly proclaimed with little emotion in his voice. He then prepared his flaming spear to strike. Lightning flash, and for a moment, it was as if the stranger himself bore black wings. His flaming spear suddenly glowed with a heavenly energy as he pointed it straight towards Queen Serra. "Burn in the crimson flames of judgment" he uttered in a menacing voice.

Again, the stranger raised his flaming spear, while Queen Serra desperately increased the protective power of her barrier, having it gleam with intense dark energy.

"Thy Sins Shall be Purged... LOST SERAPH!"

The stranger began his astonishing combo by shattering the barrier in one strike. He then commenced the onslaught by slashing and thrusting brutally at the Violet Wyvern, whose life slipped away rather quickly. Fearing for her life, Queen Serra leapt backwards from her mount to avoid the flaming spear's devastating final strike. But his maneuver wasn't finished. He lifted his flaming spear high into the air, and with his full might, brought it downward towards Queen Serra's direction. While the strike did not damage her directly, the wave of the spear unleashed a mysterious pair of crimson wings which flew overhead, and blackened the surrounding skies. Queen Serra felt the Earth rumble around her. She tried to escape what was to come, but it was too late. A towering inferno enveloped her from the ground, and she let out the most ear-splitting scream ever. The sky then rained black feathers, and its color returned to normal.

Litte remained from the pillar of fire. A trembling Serra stood there, clutching her soot-covered body with her violet gown left in tatters. Her once shining tiara melted into nothingness. The very power she once held within her grasp disappeared. No dark power that she had before absorbed from Nergal to perfect and call her own. No light power to defend herself from her enemies. Even her initial clerical powers faded, so she could no longer use healing staves. Everything left her. She was left standing, feeling naked and ashamed.

"So now you're left with nothing" the stranger cheerfully taunted. "Everybody in this vast world can make you suffer for all the wrongs you've committed, and all you can do is hide" he grinned.

Serra shivered. Her body had just been nearly incinerated, yet her chills still went through her spine. "Everything... my body hurts all over" she whimpered.

The stranger sighed. "I guess this is it, then. There really isn't anything else I can do with you that I think would be even more appropriate" he admitted.

"You mean... you're not going to kill me?" Serra asked quietly.

"Of course not! Considering what you've done to everybody else, I'm sure there are PLENTY of people that deserve that honor way more than I do! After all, I already had the joy of reducing you to this magic less husk, so, well... I'm satisfied!" he grinned.

As the stranger turned away, Serra slowly lifted her right arm, as if trying to reach out to him.

"Well, my business here is finally finished! I guess I'll just leave your pathetic self here. Go ahead and do as you wish, but considering what you've done to everyone, you're best option would defiantly be to hide. Well, good day!" he said.

With little strength she had left, Serra quietly mouthed out a few words to the stranger until she felt a sharp pain. She then took her last gasping breath as she realized a silver lance protruded from her chest. Her body then collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

"AND THAT'S FOR TOYING AROUND WITH MY EPHRAIM!" A familiar blue-haired princess cried out.

After taking a moment to look at the trench coat clad stranger's back, Tana turned her attention towards the open sky.

"I am a little regretful for what I have done to him. That blonde-haired warrior saved my life back then, and he really wanted to share his life with me, but my heart belongs to Ephraim. I hope at the very least, he understands" she sighed.

Sensing Tana's thoughts, the stranger was just about to offer a bit of news, but he felt it would be would not be appropriate, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Just before the stranger could make his departure, Florina happened to fly by on her way to Caelin castle. She quickly descended onto the ground, and dismounted from her Pegasus. She then looked around to check out the scene.

"Oh dear, is Serra actually dead?" she cried. She then examined Serra's corpse from affar, confirming her assumption.

"I see then. It's a shame that she had to die like that, but I guess it's a relief that the conflict is over. At very least, I don't have to worry about fighting my sister Farina anymore. Even with my power, she matched me perfectly in battle, and got away without a scratch! I don't know how long I would've lasted, to be honest! Anyway, who exactly is responsible for Serra's defeat, anyway?" she asked.

Her question managed to catch Tana's attention, who in turn, pointed to the stranger in the crimson trench coat.

Realizing it was a young man, Florina hesitantly called out to the stranger. "Eh, uh... hello, sir? Are you the one who defeated Queen Serra?"

The stranger slowly turned his head to face the orchid-haired Falcon Knight. As soon he spotted the timid expression of her face, his redened face quickly turned back. He vigorously nodded in response before he took a few more steps forward.

"Oh, well then... I guess... er, thank you sir!" she cried; however, the stranger seemingly disappeared out of thin air.

"Sir? How strange. Where did he go?" she asked herself. An image of the stranger blushing suddenly flashed into her mind. "Wait a minute... was he actually... afraid of me? N-no... that's... that's impossible! I don't even look all that scary to anyone. And if I were to think how intimidating of a beauty I would be, I'm nowhere near as attractive as my sister Fiora, or my good friend Lyn! But that still doesn't explain why his face was red..."

She then looked curiously over at Tana while still deep in thought. "Maybe she was the one that made the stranger so flushed like that."

And so, with the Fall of Mad Queen Serra, the mighty Wii Empire was finally defeated. The soldiers rejoiced along with their leader, Lady Lyndis, as they celebrated the end of their struggle.

Shortly after the victory, Tana and Geoffrey set off to the Late Queen Serra's Castle to reunite with their loved ones. Also, Erk and Priscilla set off to further fulfill their dreams of romance as they searched for another grand adventure. Finally, Karla decided to travel the world on her own personal quest, while Sothe once more slipped into the shadows to not be bothered until he is needed once again.

Meanwhile, those in the Wii empire that held sincere intentions were immediately taken into rehabilitation, while the others were swiftly dealt with appropriately, which doesn't necessarily mean death.

Overall, life returned to normal for the Fire Emblem Universe, as peace reigned once more. However, there three out-of-place strangers still wandered the world for their own purposes...

In one of the darkest regions of the world, the red-haired sage carried a container which held a mysterious light. "Bah... it's a shame that the power of that ugly bastard Nergal disappeared along with Serra's death, but I'm thankful that the late Queen left me this little parting gift" she smiled. "Her powers as a bishop have proven to be formidable enough, so I guess it will do for now."

Without a moment's hesitation, the crazed sage twisted opens the lid of the container. The mysterious light then radiated with malignant energy. "Ah yes, I can already feel Serra's desire and insanity!" she grinned. She then let loose the glaring light, which completly enveloped her. The red-haired fangirl laughed with twisted joy as she felt her newfound power course through her body.

"Such wonderful power! Screw the light which comes from the "Benevolent Gods", as this is the greatest quality of power that can satisfy me! With what I have obtained, I am no longer a mere sage! I am now a Goddess!" she announced with sheer delight.

"Now with this incredible rebirth, it would only be natural to establish my utopia across the Gaming Universes, wouldn't it? I know a certain Tetheiallan Chosen of Mana that would be make a fine member. Onward to Tales of Symphonia!" she proclaimed.

With the Last Fencer, she slashed downward to create a portal to her desired destination. Eagerly, she jumped into her portal, leaving behind the Fire Emblem Universe for the moment.

Somewhere in Begnion, the blonde-haired warrior sat alone while thinking over past mistakes.

"How could I let that psycho fangirl get away? We were actually evenly matched when I obtained the Vidofnir, but then I let myself get distracted like that and let her slip away! And then there's sweet Tana... I find her lying half dead in the middle of a forest. It was lucky of me to have than Elixir handy, or else her life might not have been saved back then. I can't believe how she rejected me so easily like that, though! I know how much she wanted Ephraim, but... I could actually be there for her... oh man..."

In this case, most men would sink further into despair while increasing their angsty banter; however, this particular character was a highly-acclaimed optimist.

"At the very least, I could go seek out Nephenee." he thought to himself.

With a newfound purpose, the blonde warrior felt ready to set out on a new journey.

"Well now, if it isn't my old companion Avalith!" a friendly voice called out.

The blonde warrior turned his head to see the stranger wearing a crimson trench coat from before.

"Yuki! Hold on, it was you who sent me Vidofnir, wasn't it?" he asked the stranger.

"Yeah, that it was. Sorry I couldn't help out earlier, but I had something else to take care of." Yuki responded.

Avalith looked at him uneasily. "By the way... you're... still not sore over that time I sent Serra over as a prank, are you?"

Yuki gave Avalth a coy look. "Well, Serra's actually dead now, so I don't see any reason to worry about her anymore. Just don't ever force me to deal with any more girly nutcases, or I might actually come after you next" he warned.

Avalith laughed nervously. "Uh... thank you?"

Yuki shrugged. "Sure, that'll work. You're forgiven. Anyway, I don't know exactly what that sadist Kurai is up to now, but I'm considering heading over to Riviera next. That arrogant bitch Malice happens to be next on my to-do list, and you never know when she just might return to the land of the living with powers greater than ever before. Besides, I still owe her for killing my predecessor, Ledah. Are you interested in joining me?"

The blonde warrior hesitated to answer. "Well, er... there was something else I was meaning to do while I was here. I really wanted to meet someone important, so I'll have to decline.

Yuki gave his friend a curiously look. "Okay then. Just to let you know, I'm also planning to make a stop at Elendia and converse with Fia for awhile. I figured you would also be interested, but, I understand if you have businesses to attend. Well, I guess I'm off then..."

This sudden bit of news made Avalith a little doubtful of his choice. While his pressing matters dealt with finding Nephenee, he was still unsure of her exact whereabouts. Also, with these two allies harboring the same affections towards one they called Fia, he was uncomfortable with what may happen if he left Yuki along with her.

"Uh... I guess my business here can wait for now. Elendia has always been nice for me, and you're right. Who knows what wrongdoings may be going on in Riviera that would need our assistance? Let's go!" he eagerly answered.

Yuki shrugged again. "Very well. Then we're off to Riviera!" he cried.

The two allies then left the main capitol of Begnion in order to start their new adventure together towards another world.

"By the way, Yuki. Where's the nearest portal connecting the Video Game worlds, anyway?" Avalith asked.

"Right... well, to the best of my knowledge, the closest dimensional warp would be somewhere in one of Daein's biggest cities." He answered.

"Really? Isn't that pretty far from here?"

"Well, sure that's true, but heading over there shouldn't be too much trouble. If for some reason there's still bandits on the trail, we will have the comfort knowing that they are no match for us" he assured with a mischievous grin.

Yuki then let out a deep sigh as he thought back to the orchid-haired Falcon Knight he encountered earlier. "All the adversaries I've crushed up to this point, and I still can't handle talking to shy girls. What the heck is wrong with me?" he thought to himself.

_Author's Note: "Riviera? What the heck is that?" About a good number of you are probably asking. Well, let's just say that if you haven't heard of it, you're missing out on something great. On another note, I guess I have to thank Avalith Gale (Manamage) for inspiring "The End of Queen Serra", but that's a long story to explain. Also, I would also like to thank Soujiro Seta from Ruroni Kenshin for inspiring my "freak out" scene. As a final note, I was more used to being called "Chicken" in a former time, but now people call me "Yuki", so I went with that. _

_But anyway, keep on reading folks. There's a short epilogue to enjoy after this!_


	11. Sothe's Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Somewhere in one of the vast cities of Daein, Sothe sat alone as he reflected back on his recent journey.

"I can't believe all those crazies came after me with that kind of hostility... and all I did was insult the Wii. Well, I'm thankful that my life is still intact. I owe a lot to Erk and Priscilla, to that quiet Florina girl, and especially that Karla lady. It's a shame I didn't get to be the great hero in the end, saving everyone in their darkest owner. Maybe that time will come someday, when I gain more experience, and I can actually promote into a truly awesome unit. But for now, I have a life of obscurity to deal with. "

The green thief took in a big breath of air before he continued.

"To be perfectly honest, the quiet life isn't so bad! I've lived it once before! With the way recruitment works in Path of Radiance, I don't actually even have to participate in the game, so that's even more moments of off time for me! Well, there's Wii game to be coming out soon. If it ends up being the PoR sequel people have been craving, I should start using my quiet time to prepare for my upcoming adult role. In the mean time, I should probably search for that three to six year old white-haired girl with bright golden eyes shouldn't I? Yeah, she's more or less lonely without my prescience, isn't she?"

Before he proceeded on his search for his special little girl, Sothe gave a wide grin on his face. "The best part of all of this is we've totally annihilated those crazy "Wii" supporters in this world! Maybe, just maybe there's still a chance that the "Revolution" will somehow prevail in the end"

"I seriously doubt it, little Sothe. Even with the "Revolution Rebellion" defeating the "Wii Empire" in the end, Nintendo is still going to call their new console the "Wii". Just don't let it get you down, okay?" a friendly voice chimed in.

Sothe turned around to see Yuki wave at him, with Avalith following close behind. He then he faced forward once more feeling disheartened. After walking a few paces, Sothe stared at a small rock. Out of frustration, he kicked it with great force, sending into a wall that was a good distance away, and forced it into a short-lived ricochet around the marketplace. Sothe then looked towards he sky with a weary look in his eyes.

"...damn..."

_Author's Note: Sothe is awesome. Need I say more?_


End file.
